Memories
by BlackRose207
Summary: Its just memories now that both of them shared. Those memories brought them close...maybe closer... A Dramione fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I own nothing except the plot.**

 **This is my first story posted. Although I have a few stories running. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Memories

Chapter-1:Prologue

" _Alohomora_ ". Hermione Entered the Restricted section in tip-toe under Harry's invisibility cloak. Its past midnight and she's sneaking into the Restricted years ago if someone told her that she would sneak in the library past midnight breaking tons of school rules willingly and on her own suggestion, then she would have laughed on their faces.

But after being friends with Harry and Ron for solid six years, took its toll on her. She's now used to breaking rules but she still feel a little she first boarded Hogwarts she promised to herself that she would prove her as a worthy witch like every pureblood witches and wizards.

And she's more than enough sure that she had been able to keep her promise well. Thanks to Harry and Ron for their friendship and support. And a little thanks to. Because his prejudice and insults made her more determined to prove herself. though she had never admitted to anyone. not even to harry and Ron, her two best friends. And she never will.

Speaking of the devil, Harry still thought that he's a Death Eater which was worrying her. Not that she's concerned about Draco rather Harry. Harry was still depressed about Sirius's death. Though he wouldn't admit it but Hermione knew that he is. Also that didn't mean that she believed that Draco was a Death eater and not that she had taken a liking on him but he wasn't a monster like his father.

She shook her head. She wasn't suppose to think these things now. It's time to work now.

* * *

Hermione removed the cloak from over her head to have a clear look around. She always wanted to read the books of the restricted section. But she never thought of breaking in. Well she did this for a good reason.

Actually, at any other time she would have let the boys do such works or sneak in with them. But she had her own reasons. She seared the whole library for something about the person namely the Half Blood Prince but couldn't find anything. And this so called Prince was driving her mad. She thought may be the Restricted section might have something on him if he is related to Dark Arts. But she wasn't going to tell her friends her real motive. They would think that she taking this too seriously. But she had a bad feeling about this particular person and she was curious about him.

She tried to argue that this was a bad idea after all but when the opportunity walked willingly to her, she couldn't but grab it. And now she was here in the Restricted Section with a cause to find something about horcrux to help Harry.

She sighed and muttered," _Lumos_." Her wand lit up and she started to read the titles of the books. As far as she entered, her heart started to beat more faster. Obviously due to the fear of getting caught. But she knew she wouldn't get caught . With Harry's invisibility cloak; not that easily.

Suddenly she felt a rush to wind past her. Like someone just walked past her and fast. The cloak was covering the whole of her except fo her head and her wand hand. It looked as though She was a floating body-less ghost except for her hand that uncovered up-to her wrist. " _Who's there?_ " she whispered. No one spoke but she had the feeling that there was someone with her. She tried again. " _Show yourself_ ," she commanded in a stronger voice than she intended. Still no answer.

She sighed and murmured," _Revelio_." Instantly she heard a gasp on her right. She turned right and came face to face with the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

 **Hope everyone enjoyed it. Next chapter will be coming soon enough. Till then.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I wish I did. If I did own it then it would surely be a dramione.**

 **OK. Another chapter finished. Enjoy everyone.**

* * *

Chapter-2: Mr. Flitch

Draco was fed up. Its been almost half the year and nowhere near completing his task given by the Dark Lord. he just couldn't think how to fix that damn cabinet. Bloody hell. He knew he couldn't complete his task. The task to kill knew it was impossible. That's the reason the dark lord had given him this task. because the Dark Lord knew that it was impossible. Then he could punish Draco and his mother to relish his anger on his father. But still he have to try. He just couldn't watch his mother suffer to death while he stood there doing nothing.

Indeed it was the most wrong decision of his damned life. Taking his opinion into account wasn't even an option for him. He didn't choose this, he was chosen. Not that he'd have chosen any better. Though the decision was forced on him but he'd accepted it willingly and proudly.

Thinking all these, he entered the Restricted section silently. He needed to do some research. If he could find about any Dark objects that could help him ease his task or better complete it.

It was hard to come out of the Slytherin Common Room because half the Slytherins were still up occupying the common room as it was weekend. But thanks to his aunt Bellatrix. Lesson with her over the summer had been really helpful and he learnt many useful spells. He made himself invisible by invisibility charm. This was an advanced spell work. But he'd done it expertly. Again thanks to aunt Bellatrix.

he entered the Restricted section unlocking the gate and entered the room as silently as he could muster. Immediately, he spotted a faint light across the middle of the room. He walked up to the source of light but stopped keeping a whole feet distance in between. He saw a body less head floating in the mid air with a armless hand holding a wand. "A Ghost," Draco mused. He'd never seen such a ghost here at Hogwarts in his six years. He couldn't make out its face for lack of light. It seemed to be looking for a book. "Now why would a ghost require a book?" he wondered.

He tried to pass it quickly but steadily. But he seemed to draw its attention. It frantically looked around and then spoke in squeaky voice. "Who's there?" Fear was evident in the voice. It was female voice. The girl's voice sounded so fimiliar; almost like...like Granger. "Show yourself." she commanded. Yeah. He was pretty sure now that she was definitely Granger. He heard her sigh and mutter " _Revelio"._ He gasped before he could stop himself.

* * *

Hermione and Draco came face to face with each other. Before anyone of them could start insulting one another, they heard footsteps coming towards them. The gate opened and both of them were rooted on the spot. Before anything goes out hands, Hermione tugged Draco close and spread the cloak over themselves. Draco opened his mouth to shout at her but quickly closed it seeing her glare that clearly told him to keep his big mouth shut before they get caught.

"Mrs. Norris, what is it?" Filch's squeaky voice came. Mrs. Norris ran in their direction. Draco quickly covered Hermione's mouth with one hand before she could gasp and put one hand around her waist and pulled them both backwards inside the alcove where they were standing. Hermione struggled to get out his grasp. But he held her firmly. "Stop wiggling." Draco breathed. Hermione got a tingling sensation on her neck where his breathe hit and a shiver ran down her spine. She shivered in that sensation.

Filch passed them and picked up Mrs. Norris and left the room after a quick swipe with his eyes to their greatest relief.

* * *

 **I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible. Till then. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3: The Argument

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **vsree: Thanks for telling me. I apologize for my** **mistakes. I'll try not to make any mistakes further on.**

* * *

They were still in the same position for what like eternity but it was only a few minutes. Suddenly, Draco pushed Hermione hard and she fell on the ground. She glared at him from the ground while Draco was busy whipping his hand on his shirt.

Hermione got up from the floor. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" She asked with as much calmness she could acquire.

"Last time I checked you don't own this place. So I don't answer to you, Granger." spat Draco. Hermione's blood was boiling under her skin now.

"Maybe I don't own this place but as a Prefect I do have the right to interrogate you if it includes your _wrong_ doings in school." "Well, in that case, what are you doing here?" drawled Draco ignoring her. Seeing her eyebrow rise, he clarified. "I'm a prefect too, Granger. If I hadn't known any better I would have thought you have been high for too long. This is so unlike you." Draco smirked.

Before Hermione could open her mouth to protest, Draco cut her. "Is Weasley bothering you too much?" His smirk widened seeing Hermione more irrigated. He knew he'd hitted the right spot. "Always knew he wasn't enough for anyone, even for a _Mudblood_ like you."

That was it. That foul word was all it took for her anger to swallow her whole. Her feature darkened. She thought it didn't bother her but she couldn't deny the twist in her stomach that occurred every time she heard that word.

"Don't mind me, Malfoy. Just look at you. Your so-called blood prejudice got your father a trip to Askaban. Planning to join him so early, are you?" she said in her most sinister voice. Hermione knew she shouldn't have said that. Its a soft spot for any child because everyone loves their parents. Draco may not show his feelings for his parents but she knows that even he wasn't a exception to this. And the anger rising in his face showed her that she wasn't wrong. But she really didn't care. He crossed his line. So she wasn't bound to keep in her line, was she now? But her anger got the better of her.

On the other side, Draco was fuming. Not his father. He was in this situation because of his father's fault. No for Potter's fault. His stupidness got his father in Askaban. And everyone involved will have to pay for it. He will take revenge for every bad things happening to him since his father's imprisonment. And now was his chance to make Potter pay. He will hurt the mudblood Granger so bad that Potter will think ten times before ever crossing his path.

Hermione pulled out her wand but Draco was faster. He took out his wand and shouted " _Rictusempra_ " and instantly Hermione was thrown across the room, hit a shelf containing various objects and landed on the floor with a thud.

A small ball type object rolled across the room and stopped at Draco's feet. He hunched forward to grab the object. He picked it up and observed the object. It was a glass ball with a pointed thing attached at the top. It emitted a kind of blue of light. He touched the pointed area just out of curiosity. In a matter of blink, he vanished.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will be coming soon. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4: Vinculum Animi

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Hermione got off the floor and stumbled slightly in the process. She groaned as she straightened herself. She looked around herself and the mass that Draco created. Speaking of the devil, where was he? Hermione searched the entire room of the Restricted section but no sign of him. He couldn't be gone so fast. She checked the door that was still locked after him.

She forgot about her headache completely as searched for him. She attempted to call out for Draco. "Malfoy?" "Malfoy, where are you?" Oh. _I'm so dumb._ She thought to herself. Even if Malfoy was here he would never answer to her. _Pureblood_ Malfoy answering to _Mudblood_ Granger's calls was nothing but an absurd thought. And only madman can think that was ever possible.

New technique. "Draco" Hermione knew if she called him by his first name then he would be irritated enough to show himself. She used all revealing and tracking spells she knew. And fear gripped her when she found that Draco's trace ended here. In this very room but he was nowhere to be seen. Panic rose inside her.

Suddenly, she noticed a blue light emitting from near the alcove where they were standing just half an hour ago. She walked up to the object emitting glow and accidentally touched the pointed head while picking it up from the floor for a closer look. Her head started spinning and instantly she was engulfed by darkness.

* * *

When she woke up, she could see nothing but black around her. She looked around her trying to figure out where she was. But she could see nothing. This place looked so odd. Like she was in another dimension. She tried to remember how she ended up here in the first place. And then all the memory of that night crashed down on her so suddenly that head hurt. Waking up. Draco gone. The strange ball emitting glowing blue. Blackness.

 _DRACO_. A realization dawned on her. She needed to find him. She shouted for Draco. But it was not before few minutes passed that she heard him groan. Out of fear or anger she couldn't say. She found him sitting on what seemed like nothing as their whole surrounding was covered in dark or better total blackness.

"Where are we?" Draco asked in a deadly voice without even glancing at her. Hermione considered his question but not for long. As soon as the words left his mouth, their surroundings changed. Lake, forest and meadows appeared out of nowhere. They awed as they took their surroundings.

She'd heard or maybe read about this. Something was nagging at the back of her mind but she couldn't remember what. She walked around the edge thinking what was it she couldn't remember. Something was missing and things had gone horribly wrong somehow.

 _Where is she? How did she end up here anyway? What is all these? How could she get out of here?_ With all these in her mind she circled the perimeter of the meadow. The field seemed to have no end. She observed. If she stood facing the lake then the forest was on her left and stretched around the lake up to the right corner on the other side of the laje. Her back and right side cover the meadows that stretched up to no end. there was a big oak tree on the edge of the lake on the opposite side of the forest.

As she took in everything around her , she couldn't help but wonder how she came here in the first place. She recalled everything that happened after she discovered that Malfoy was missing. She found nothing odd. Except for the object... Something was weird about that object. She came here after she touched the object. She assumed same thing happened with Malfoy too.

That object...Emitting a kind of blue glow...A pointed head attached on top of it...Is it really...Vincul...

"Granger, will you stop pacing or what?" asked Draco sitting up. He was laying on the soft grass with his back to the ground watching Hermione pacing the horizon. "Why?" Irritated by his interruption. "You are making me dizzy. And I hate it." "Do you really think I care?" was Hermione's only answer.

Draco was about to throw an insult towards her but suddenly something happened for which none of them were ready.

* * *

 **Ok. Don't worry. You'll get to know about Vinculum Animi in the next chapter. Hermione recognized what's it.**

 **Next chapter: Hermione's suspicion will be confirmed and she'll tell what that object actually is.**

 **Till then enjoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5: Secrets

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco suddenly saw his surroundings turn black before a scene unfolded itself in front of him. He didn't know where he was. He saw that he was in a house and by judging the objects that filled most places of the house he surmised that he was in a muggle house. He stood up from his position and went in front of the fireplace keeping his back to the mantelpiece.

He saw two people in this room. One old man with long hair and beard sitting on the couch that he knew was none other than Dumbledore. The other one was a girl with brown bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes. The girl reminded him of Granger. "So, do you know why I'm here, miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Draco was shocked. _This can't be happening. I'm inside Granger's memory._ Draco thought beamused.

"Yes, sir. I do. You want to talk to me about what I'm." Hermione's proud voice broke into his thought. Even before Hogwarts she was proud and bossy. Draco chuckled. "You're a smart girl, miss Granger. And yes, you're quite right. The world is a tough place, miss Granger. You'll have to face many complexities in this new world but I sure you'll be able to take care of that. Always remember that you need show your strength outside keeping your weakness inside when its necessary even when you know there's no hope."

"What do you mean, sir?" Fear evident in her voice. The fear of not knowing and what can happen. "As I said, you're intelligent enough to figure it out by yourself. I'm sure you'll know soon enough. And remember don't judge a book by its cover." "I'll keep that in mind, sir." Draco wondered how he could feel the uncertainty, fear yet some determination in her.

He felt bad for what she'd to face when she arrived the wizarding world. He felt guilty for how he himself treated her at their first year. That's just absurd. He shouldn't feel guilty. He dismissed the feeling as soon as it came.

"You know, sir, I always dreamt of becoming a wit...no. Not witch. A fairy with a wand." "Oh. You'll be an angel to someone. Don't worry about that, miss Granger." Maybe Draco was imagining things but when Dumbledore was saying this he was quite sure he glanced at him. He didn't understand the gesture. Hermione gave Dumbledore a confused look but didn't say anything.

Then everything went black again and he was back in the valley.

* * *

Hermione stood horrorstruck as her surroundings changed from the valley scenery to black to a light and shadow atmosphere. She found that she was in some kind of dungeon. She looked around and saw that all cells were empty except for the cell at the far end from where she could hear some distant voices. She walked down the corridor of the dungeon until she reached that cell and stopped in front of it.

The scene was horrible. A boy, merely seven years old stood inside the cell. He had stormy grey eyes and unmistakable blond hair. Hermione could recognize that blond hair from a mile. _Draco Malfoy._ He doesn't look so evil now. The man beside him was his so called father _Lucius Malfoy_ who was showing his son how they treat muggle-borns.

"You see, my son,that's how mudbloods like him should be treated like." rang out Lucius' cold voice that ran shivers down her he took out his wand, pointing at the man lying on the ground and shouted, "Crucio." The man screamed in pain and agony and his body shaking. Fear pain and disgust was clearly visible on Draco's face as he eyed the man in pain. Fear for what will he do with the man next. Pain for the man getting tortured. And disgust of his father's action.

Hermione found it strange but she could feel everything Draco was feeling. And she was surprised how much his feelings reflected her own at this very moment. Maybe he's really not that bad as we think he was. He was born like this and grew up with this. He couldn't help it. At that time she wanted nothing but to comfort the kid infront her who'd grown up just to loath and hate her.

And all of a sudden, everything went silent and she came back to the valley.

* * *

When Hermione arrived she saw Draco sitting by the lake. She wanted to tell him everything and assure him that it was okay to be afraid but thought better of it. She went to the lake and sat beside him keeping a two feet gap between them. They sat in silence. For the first time in life, both of them sat beside each other in a complete yet comfortable silence contemplating what they witnessed was secrets they didn't want to share with anyone. Secrets now the other one knows. Secrets that defined who they really were despite the masks they put on.

* * *

 **I promise you'll get most answers in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter-6: The tale of Zen Smith

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

They sat in complete silent when Hermione felt the need to break the silence. "I know where we are." Hermione said in a calm voice. If Draco was least surprised by her actions, he didn't show it. When he didn't say anything or even got up to leave, so she took his silence as an approval for her to continue. So she continued.

"We are currently inside that ball shaped object. I hope you figured that out." She looked at him for confirmation. He nodded slightly just show that he'd figured that and he was listening. Hermione turned her eyes from him to the lake and continued. "It is a kind of memory ball. It's called Vinculum Animi. It's a latin name meaning bonding mind." Draco looked up at her at that but quickly looked away. Hermione didn't notice.

"Zenaiber Smith and his wife Evana Hopper Smith invented this object to destroy the bridge between purebloods and muggleborns bach in 17th century. It's made..." Draco cut her sentence. "Why would they even bother to invent something useless as this object?" Hermione looked at him and answered "Evana was a muggle-born." Draco raised an eyebrow that clearly told her _"Care to explain"_. She sighed.

"Zenaiber, shortly Zen Smith was one of the prominent pureblood and Evana Hopper was a simple but talented muggleborn." "How did they end up together?" Hermione was more surprised by his mere interest to listen to her story than his question. She didn't want spoil this insult-free conversation by her curiosity and continued hurriedly. "They used to be in the same year. Evana in Gryffindor and Zen in Slytherin. Formerly, they used to hate each other."

"Just like us" said Draco absent-mindedly. Hermione glanced at Draco. He was staring at his hands. After a few moments, she said."Maybe."

"So as the rumors goes, they were once forced to work together on a project, probably, in their seventh year. They tried to work out leaving their past bitterness and hatred behind as marks were important to both of them. At first it was difficult to get along but as the days gone by they reached a civil level with each other. They found that they had many things in common and were able to hold an intellectually proper conversation with each other which they found hard with others."

"They eventually became friends after they passed the project with outstanding marks. They used to study together from then on and both of them got outstanding in all their NEWTs subjects. They started going out after school."

"So that's the story about this Zenaiber Smith and Evana being together?" Hermione nodded. Draco stood up and walked a few steps, looked back over his shoulder at Hermione. "So what's the story about...what was the object's name again?" Hermione looked up at Draco with an amused expression, stood up and walked upto him. "Vinculum Animi," said still not removing her eyes from him. Their eyes locked for a few moments until Hermione broke the contact and looked to the horizon.

"This object was made so that both pureblood and muggleborn can know each other from a different perspective. Like showing them the deepest secrets of the other. Those secrets they don't want to share with anyone. Those memories that shows who they really are. And it is said to be triggered by opposite emotions like hatred, anger, great dislike ." "Explains what happened with us earlier." She paused for a moment at this.

"You see, the object has the power to gain access to our deepest memories. As soon as the someone is one kilometer to the object the object can gain access to those memories and store those inside it. And this way, if a person touches the pointed head of the object thinking of the person whose memory is store then one can have accesses to those memories." "Well then isn't it risky?" Draco asked a little surprised. "Yeah, it is. That's why this object was banned at the end of 17th century."

"Any particular incident related to it?" "Yes, there is. It is said that a dark wizard of that time used it to blackmail other wizards and witches. That caused an uproar as more dark power wanted to get their hands on it. And so the ministry banned it." "So what is it doing in the Restricted section?" "Maybe, Professor Dumbledore took it for some research. And he was permitted because it was on good hands."

"You know, Malfoy this is the first time we'd a civil conversation for that long. It's almost getting dark. I'm going to look around a bit more." And with that Hermione started to check the perimeter again leaving a incredulous Draco behind her.

* * *

 **Well long chapter...huh...I like this chapter for the story. I hope you also like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter-7: Truce

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks Beetle126 for your support and review. I'll try my best to keep up to the expectation.**

* * *

Hermione came back with armfuls of firewoods. She found Malfoy sitting lazily under the tree near the lake. She went near him, put down the woods beside him and sat herself under the tree such the firewoods were between them. She pulled out her wand and muttered "Confringo" and the fire shot from her wand burned the woods. They sat in complete silence and eventually Hermione fell asleep.

Next morning she woke and was welcomed by the bright sun peering on the nature. She took time to look around and admire the scenery around her. Finally her eyes rested on the pale blond sleeping peacefully just a few feet away from her. _He looks so innocent._ Hermione wondered. _How can someone look so innocent while sleeping whereas one was pompous git outside. Maybe he's really innocent on the inside._ Hermione laughed. That was impossible. Malfoy and innocent were totally different notions. She laughed again at her absurd thought and went to the lake to freshen up.

When she returned she saw Malfoy awake looking at the forest. His back was to her. She sighed. She knew they had to talk at some point. She sighed again. "Malfoy," she called. He didn't even acknowledged her and kept his eyes tainted on the forest. This was going to be harder than she thought it'd be. She walked to him and spoke in as much calmness sas she could muster. "Listen, Malfoy. I hate being stuck with you as much as you hate it. And I hate to say this but we have come to a sort of negotiation."

That got his attention and he looked up at her. "A sort of negotiation? With you?" "Yes. A truce. So that we can come out of this." "Who said I want to negotiate with you, Granger. Dreaming, are you?" "No. I'm not. Nor did anyone told me that. But you got no choice. Either you negotiate with me or you get out of here by yourself." "Well, Granger, I've my wand with me. So I can get myself out of here."

"Do I look dumb to you, Malfoy?" Hermione half shouted. Before He could answer that she started again. Her anger rising with each word she spoke. " FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION, MALFOY, I'VE ALREADY CHECKED SPELLS THAT WE CAN USE. AND GUESS WHAT, WE CAN ONLY USE LIGHT SPELLS. NO OFFENSIVE, DEFENSIVE OR ANY OTHER COMPLEX SPELLS CAN BE USED HERE." She panted.

"Okay, then. I agree but on one condition" Malfoy sneered. "What condition?" Hermione asked too tired to argue anymore. "You've to build a house for me where I can sleep." Hermione thought about it for a moment before agreeing. "Agreed. Then you'll bring the fire woods and woods for making the home. In the meanwhile, I'll find some foods to eat and make the house. Agreed?" "Agreed."

Draco chuckled. Hermione frowned at Draco and asked, "Whats so funny?" "I didn't know you would agree so easily." "Don't worry, malfoy. I'll surprise you." "well, granger. What can I possibly say? I love surprises. Then I'll be waiting." "You're on." Hermione laughed as Malfoy smirked. Hermione's grinned victoriously and moved her right hand to shake. Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow at this. "Its tradition, Malfoy. Just shake it." hermione said, frustrated.

"I don't want to get infected by your..." Hermione cut Draco. "Don't finish the damn line, malfoy. You know what, just forget it" She was about to take her hand away when Draco grabbed it and shook her hand roughly before letting it go. Draco turned on his heels towards the forest leaving Hermione gaping after him.

* * *

 **Well what can I say now? Just enjoy and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter-8: Judgement

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

A few days flew by. Draco was getting rather bored with his work whereas Hermione was too happy for liking. Well her friends used to make her that happy. But this time, surprisingly, Malfoy was the cause for her happiness. Yeah Draco Malfoy. Her most worst enemy after Voldemort since day one. This surely a fascinating story behind it.

 ***Begin of flashback**

Hermione made their eating materials by transfiguring peebles, leaves etc. to plates, bowls, pots etc. She also made the small house she promised Draco make for him. It was small wooden , hut like with only room and two windows on either side. She made two mattresses and blankets transfiguring piles of leaves and big rocks to pillows. She also enchanted the ceiling like the Hogwarts ceiling.

When Draco entered the house, he looked around in wonders. His jaw dropped on floor seeing the ceiling. "My my, Granger. I didn't know you got the talent to build a house with just your wand and woods. I'm impressed." Hermione squealed happily and jumped up and down. Draco laughed at her childishness. "I like what you did with the ceiling." "Thanks. I liked the Hogwarts ceiling in the first yeah and looked it up." She loved it when someone complimented her work. It made her feel like she was worthy.

 ***End of flashback**

* * *

Draco too bored and angry and Hermione's annoyed him. "Do you know how to get out of here, Granger?" "Honestly, I don't know." "Do you know anything to be exact " Draco growled. "Well I was one who told you where we are and what the hell is happening around us." Hermione snapped angrily. She hated it when Draco snapped at her because he was too bored to do anything creative and put a good use to his time. "Your bloody informations can't get us out of here. So, basically you're useless." "Shut up, git. If you have any better idea then go on. GET OUT OF HERE." ANger and hate were practically radiating from them as they shouted and glared at each other.

Suddenly, Hermione's vision blurred and blackened. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the cruel memory about to witness.

When they returned, none of them talked to each other or even bother to eat dinner and went to bed. none of them were feeling sleepy but just pretended to let the other think that the other had fallen asleep. Hermione lay sidewise so her back was to Draco who was too pretending to sleep on the other side of the room beside the other window. She lay awake looking out to the night sky and thinking hard.

Hermione witnessed another horrible memory of Draco. Draco was probably eleven-twelve then from the looks of it. She was in the Malfoy backyard as she surmised from her surroundings. It was a night like this. There was a gathering of some Death eaters along with Draco and Lucius Malfoy. They all surrounded a woman who was one or two years older than Draco. Hermione stood beside Draco. The Death Eaters tortured the girl continuously one by one. She could feel as well as see how disgusted Draco felt but no one saw anything. Finally Lucius killed the girl. The girl had black hair and black iris that was shining in the moonlight. As soon as the curse hit her, she fell on the ground and the shine in her eyes faded. She felt Draco's pain, hurt and a little sympathy and guilty for the girl.

She now didn't know what to think of him anymore. Outside he was a rich spoiled arrogant heartless git but on the inside he was a complete opposite different person. He has no one to share his feelings. Maybe she can be that person. Or at least give it a try.

Draco was also not able to sleep. He thought over the memory he just saw. It wasn't only a single memory but rather a series of pieces of some memories. It showed the scenes when he called Hermione 'Mudblood'. Her hurt and pain she felt at his words were excruciation. He didn't know he hurt her so bad just by his words unknowingly. He felt guilty creep up through him. He never felt so guilty in his whole life. He looked at her back maybe sleeping on the other of the room. The moonlight falling on her from the window beside her bed. His heart felt heavy.

Both of them felt guilty for judging one another so wrong. Dumbledore's words pondered in their head from Hermione's memory they both now shared. _Don't judge a book by its cover._ As those words echoed in their head, they slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Somethings gonna start right after this. It will be slow. So wait and watch and enjoy and review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter-9: A True Friend

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It's been a week since their last argument and they hadn't even talked once since then after they returned from watching the memory they were forced to watch. It was morning. Hermione was sitting under the tree reading a book that she conjured. Her soup bowl was beside her empty. Draco was about to take his soup. He was so absent-minded that he forgot to with his wand to pour his soup and instead used his bare hands to pick up the red-hot pot and pour the soup in his bowl. As soon as he touched the pot he's hands got burned and he cursed the pot under his breathe as he groaned in pain.

Hermione quickly went to him and kneeled beside him. "What's happened?" Draco showed her his burning hands and tried not to cry out of the burning sensation and the throbbing pain that shot up towards his arms. Hermione gasped, took his hands and gently putting them on her lap she pulled put her wand from her robes and conjured two ice bags. She put one ice bag on his left palm and the other on his right palm. When felt the burning sensation subside just leaving the throbbing pain behind. As soon as he felt a little better, he tried to take his hands away from her lap and Hermione snapped at him.

"Don't you dare, Draco. Don't you even dare to take your hands from my lap or else I'll hex you to oblivion." Draco was a little shocked at her threat but he quickly put his hands back in place on her lap to sop her snapping at him but she went on. "Are you mad? Holding a hot pot with bare hands. What were you thinking? It could've..." hermione ranted on but Draco's thoughts were on other place. First, she was being nice to him and without any reason. Then all of a sudden, she came and helped him. Not only that, she scolded him for burning his hands. _Why did she bother to care what's happens to him anyway?_ He looked up at her and saw her wrapping his hands with bandage gently so not to hurt him. He watched her and thought. The more he thought , the more confused he got.

"You're shouting at me for burning my hands?" Shock and curiosity present in his voice. "The hell I'm" she answered. "Why?" "Are you dumb, Malfoy?" "No." He simply stated. Not a bit angry at her for calling him dumb. "Then, don't ask silly questions." "Ok. But I'm just simply curious that why are you helping me?" That earned him a stern look from Hermione. "I mean, I'm your worst enemy. Why'd you even care?" Hermione sighed and looked at him. "Look, we're in this together. You're my partner. And..." "I'm..." But Hermione didn't hear him. "I have a responsibility. Ok, I'm all done. Now go to bed and I'm bringing your soup." Draco nodded absent-mindedly and went inside to bed.

* * *

After a few minutes, Hermione enter the only room of their small house with a bowl of hot soup and spoon. She put the on the floor and conjured a overbed table for Draco, placed everything in place and told him to eat. Draco took the spoon but it was hurting to hole anything in his hands now. He tried to hid the pain from Hermione but she'd seen it. "Give me the spoon." "Why?" "I'm going to feed you." "No. I can feed myself." "No, you can't. its hurting. I can see that. Now give me that." "No. I'll manage. I don't need your help." "Your stubbornness can't get anywhere with me, Malfoy." Saying she snatched the spoon from his hand forcefully.

Hermione vanished the table, sat down facing him on his bed close to him so that she'd feed her. Draco shifted uncomfortably at their closeness. Hermione took the spoon near him to take. He hesitated for a moment but quickly opened his mouth eyeing the glare on Hermione's face. When breakfast was done and Hermione looked to the floor to conjure water for him, Draco took the chance to speak.

"You called me by my first name earlier." Hermione looked at him slightly embarrassed. "Um..Slip of tongue...Sry...I..."Draco cut her. "Don't be. Call me Draco. I like it." "Ok, Draco. Then you call me Hermione." "Ok, Hermione." Hermione smiled at him. Draco returned a genuine smile. Hermione moved her hand to shake and said, "Friends?" Draco gaped at her before taking her and shaking it nicely.

"Friends." and both of smiled more. Draco never had a true friend in his 16 years of life. Crabbe and Goyle followed him blindly like his bodyguards. Pansy trailed behind him like a love sick puppy. And Blaise. He was just a friend by name. But Hermione wasn't. She was his friend by the definition of friend. A true friend.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter-10: Beautiful Nightmare

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **vesree: Thanks. That was encouraging.**

* * *

After their conversation in the morning, Hermione practically ordered him to stay in bed until his hands heal. He didn't argue with her because he was in mood to deal with her rant. So here he was lying on bed and thinking about his enemy, now entitled as his friend. He never had a real friend. So he doesn't know what a friend meant. From what he learnt seeing the Golden Trio was that friend means caring, sharing, laughing and joking together and even die for one another. Hermione helped him, cared about him, argued and even smiled at him. So that means they were friends, right? Draco was very confused. Why would Hermione want to be his friend?

His thoughts were interrupted when Hermione came in with his dinner. He didn't take lunch as he'd a late breakfast. She fed him even though he protested. "Did you take dinner yourself, Gra-Hermione?" Draco asked simply. "No. After I fed you, I'll have my dinner." "No. You'll eat with me." Draco took the spoon, scooped some food with it and held it for her to take. Though it hurt but he didn't give in. "Hermione, I listened to your every word today. We're friends, right? So just listen to me." Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, we're. Ok." She took the food from Draco.

They both ate from the same plate. Talked and laughed about each other while eating. Each time Hermione smiled Draco's heart swelled up and he felt full inside. He felt something more but he couldn't understand these new feelings. All he knew was that he liked it when Hermione smiled. And he dldn't know why but he just wanted see her smile forever. Hermione washed the dishes after they finished eating and said goodnight to him before going to bed. He smiled at her fondly and said good night even though he didn't want to say that so early but he'd to.

* * *

Draco was standing in the middle of the meadow with Hermione who smiled brightly at him lighting up his surroundings. He felt peace and happiness that he lacked almost whole of his life. Suddenly, her smile disappeared and fear caught her beautiful face as she looked behind him. He turned back and saw his father and his aunt Bellatrix. They laughed and called her _Mudblood_. He looked between Hermione and his family. After a few minutes of laughing, Bellatrix sing-songed, "You foolish girl. Did you truely think that Draco thinks a _Mudblood_ like you, his friend. He's one of us." and laughed again. He looked at Hermione who looked broken and betrayed.

Draco woke up from his sleep breathing hard. When he tried to go to sleep, he heard a scream from the other side of the room.

* * *

Hermione saw her parents and her best friends smiling and talking animatedly. She smiled at them. But her smile was gone when she saw Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange behind them pointing their wands at them. She screamed as cruciatus curse was sent towards them. But none of them took any notice of her. She tried to move but couldn't. She gazed transfixed as Voldemort killed them in front of her eyes. She dropped on the ground crying and screaming like a mad.

Voldemort and others came close to her and she saw Draco standing beside them. She was so relieved to see him. She looked at him smiling and when he didn't return it she frowned. Then Bellatrix's laugh Hermione's attention to her. "Foolish girl, Draco's not going to save you. He's one of us now." Bellatrix sing-songed. "Let's go, son. Show's over" Lucius' cold voice spoke. "Draco..." Hermione whispered. Draco walked and kneeled in front of Hermione. He put his on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "You're not going to leave me, are you?" Hermione asked leaning in his touch and smiling at him. Draco's only answer was "I'm sorry, Hermione" before he stood up and walked away. Hermione screamed his name but he didn't look back.

Hermione woke up screaming and crying. Draco came beside her after a moment. "what happened?" Draco's voice concerned. She didn't respond and kept crying. "Let's go outside" Draco proposed. He helped her got up and lead her outside and set both of them under the tree beside the lake. The cold night breeze soothed them and Hermione stopped crying. "What happened?" Draco tried again. "Nightmare." "I'd one also." Draco didn't go into any details and pursued her to tell hers. Hermione told him what she dreamt, then asked, "You won't leave me, will you?" "No. I won't" Hermione smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Draco looked at her and saw her eyes closed. He wrapped his arm around her so that she keep her comfortably on his shoulder. He tucked her hair behind the ear that were falling on her face. The moonlight fell on her and she looked exactly like an angel to him. She adjusted her head and murmured, "You're not one of them." It wasn't a question rather a statement. "You're not a monster." she added before falling asleep.

Draco knew he wasn't being honest with her. _He was one of them._ For the first time, he actually regretted being a Death Eater and not for a selfish reason. He thought what if all of this, he and Hermione, their friendship vanished like it never existed. He rested his head on the tree bark and closed his eyes. His last thought before falling into a dreamless sleep was " _If it's not real then it'll be a BEAUTIFUL NIGHTMARE."_

* * *

 **Probably the longest chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy and review, guys.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter-11: Trust

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

They woke up late next day because the sun was almost overhead. They had a rough night due to the nightmares and so slept in late. Draco woke up first and the first sight he saw was a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He smiled at her as she stirred. "Good morning." Hermione said as she smiled back at him. "Good noon, madam." Draco laughed seeing her horrified. "I slept in that late." Hermione swatted Draco's arm playfully as he laughed harder. "What's so funny?" said Hermione laughing with Draco. "You're face. It was like you saw a ghost."

"I have never seen you laugh before," said Hermione out of nowhere. Draco stopped laughing and his face hardened. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You don't have to hide your feelings from me. I won't make fun of you. You can trust me." she said looking at her lap."I do trust you. And I know you won't make fun of me." Draco said after a minute of silence. "Do you trust me, Hermione?" Draco after an thought looking downwards. Hermione looked up at him at this. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" "I...Its just...Leave it." Hermione didn't press anymore. "Umm...I..I want to show you something. Will you come with me?" Draco said looking anywhere but her.

"Yeah. Why not? Let us freshen up first." Hermione said and Hermione went to the lake. After a few minutes later, both of them were ready. Draco took Hermione's hand and lead her towards the forest. Arriving at the edge of the forest, Draco stopped, released Hermione's hand looking at her. "You trust me?" Draco asked again seriously. "Yes. I do." "You sure about this?" "Yeah. Absolutely." Draco gestured her to follow him and Hermione nodded. After half an hour of walk, they entered the deeper side of the forest. Draco took out his wand and muttered, "Lumos" and his wand lit up. Hermione did the same.

* * *

"How long, Draco?" "Not much. Twenty minutes to be exact." "Ok." Then silence followed until Draco stopped. "We're here." Hermione looked around but couldn't make out more than a few trees around them. It was that dark inside the forest. She found that they were currently standing in front of a large tree. Probably the largest tree around here. Draco started to climb it. "What are you doing, Draco?" "Climbing and you'll too." Draco replied reaching out a hand for her.

"No. There's no way I'm climbing that." "And here I thought you trusted me." "I do. It just...I...I'm afraid of heights." Hermione blurted out. Draco's face was one watching worth. He looked like he's heard that suddenly Hermione was a pureblood. "You a..a Gryffindor, afraid of heights. Yeah, nice joke, Hermione." "I'm not joking." "You're not." Hermione shook her head and said, "Everyone's afraid of something." "I thought you were afraid of nothing." Hermione shrugged.

"Ok. Don't worry I won't let you fall. You're safe with me." At this Hermione looked at Draco and gave him a nervous smile before taking his hand. Draco climbed upper and upper helping Hermione climb. Draco stopped when they reached the top most strong branch. Hermione stood on that branch, her one arm wrapped tightly around Draco for support as his around hers. Both of them hold a light branch beside their heads with free hand for more support. That branch stood above the average tree height and so Hermione could see the meadows, lake and the horizon. "This is wonderful." Hermione said eyeing at the scenery in amusement.

Draco sitted them such they were facing each other. They talked and laughed and ate the fruits Draco collected and when Hermione still couldn't understand. "So this was what you wanted to show me." "Yes. No. Partially." "So what's the other half?" "Thats a surprise." "Well, I can't wait. I love surprises. When can I see it?" "In a few minutes."

* * *

When it was time, Draco helped her turn to the view in front of them and covered her eyes with his hands. "Anytime now." After a few moments, he moved his to her shoulder so that he could keep her steady while she watched the view. "Open your eyes." Draco whispered softly in her ears. Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the view in front of her. She watched as the sun set in the western horizon shading the sky with different colours. Orange, red, violet, purple before taking the shade of navy blue colour.

"Draco, this is...this is beautiful. This is so...magical." Hermione exclaimed as happy tears poured down her face. She turned to Draco and hugged him. When she released him, she said, "I love sunsets. This is most wonderful surprise anyone has ever given me." more tears flowed down. "Then why're you crying?" "This are tears of happiness." she said as she smiled at him. Draco smiled back. They enjoyed the view a little more before climbing down.

While climbing down, Draco first came down showing her the way. Hermione climbed down and down but she took a wrong step and slipped. Lucky as she was, she was just a few feet high and Draco caught her just in time. She fell into his open arms, her eyes tightly shut due to fear. "Are you ok, Hermione?" She didn't answer and clutched him tightly in response. "It's fine, Hermione. You can open your eyes now." She shook her head furiously keeping her eyes closed. "It's ok. You're safe. You're safe with me." At this she open one of her eyes and looked around.

When she was sure she was safe on ground, she opened both eyes and Draco put her down. She looked at him, hugged him again and whispered, "Thank you. I trust you with my life now." Draco hesitated for a moment before hugging her back. He pulled away quick and smiled at her reassuringly. Then they made their way back to the meadow. Hermione cooked dinner and after eating they decided to lay down on the grass and watch the stars.

"You're positive that you trust me with your life?" Draco said as they lay beside each other under the starry sky. "Yes. Totally." And they fell into a comfortable silence before one of them fell asleep.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review, guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter-12: Fear

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to narniya 75, saragirlhere and Qoheieth for review.**

* * *

For a few days after the forest incident, Draco was a little changed. Everyday, Hermione woke up to find a worried Draco sitting by the lake. She would ask him what he was so worried over but every time he'd wave her off and say that he was alright plastering a smile on his pale face. He would change the topic and tried to make her laugh which he did successfully, but all the same Hermione did know something was going on with him. She tried to think that it was nothing serious and that he just needed time to sort out everything that's happening lately. So for now, she left it alone.

Even though hermione wouldn't even admit to herself but she had a lot fun with her childhood enemy, now her friend, the infamous pompous git and ferret, Draco Malfoy. Draco started to crack up a bit. He didn't hide his feelings from her now but still didn't talk much about himself. They talked about their childhood, their likings and dislikings, their adventures. As Draco wouldn't open up much, so it was Hermione doing most of the talking and Draco the listening. Draco practically made Hermione climb the oak tree near the lake and dive from the lowest strong branch into the lake. _Well that was exciting._ Hermione thought after she landed on the water after Draco.

They played in the water for some times. That was a Gryffindor stunt as they were the brave. So even though Hermione was afraid of heights, she loved it. After that they started doing it everyday. Life was so fun and carefree here. Hermione didn't want to leave this place. She feared if they get out of here, then everything would be back as it was before.

* * *

Draco was more than enjoying himself here. The change was so sudden that he feared that everything would disappear as soon as it came. He knew that Hermione would know about him being a Death Eater and then hate him forever. So he wanted to cherish the time he had with her. After the forest incident, he started to have the same nightmare he had that night. He'd stay up some nights in fear of these nightmares. These nightmares started to haunt him. Sometimes it reached to extremities like Draco would see Hermione leaving him. Leaving might not seem extreme.

But for someone like, Draco Malfoy, who is naturally a preserved bloke and never believed anyone other than himself nor did he got someone to express or share his feelings, that was an extreme. He got his mother with whom he could share but she wasn't always there when he needed her. On the other hand, Hermione was such. He shared his feelings with Hermione. She was a part of him now. To lose her was like losing a part of him that he couldn't risk to happen.

Draco feared losing Hermione. She was his only friend. Having her, he understood why Potter was so willing to give up his own life for his friends. Friend meant to be something special. The fear of losing your only friend is like a Dementor sucking out your happiness. Well if you had any happiness in life. But spending time with Hermione was more than happiness to Draco. It was paradise. Draco forget his fears around her. But when she turned her attention to other things those fears would attack him like plague.

Whenever they would talk about himself, he would try to avoid such answers that might lead to him being a Death Eater. He wasn't ready to tell that bitter truth yet. His fears were stopping him from doing so. Besides, he wasn't sure he would ever be ready. He lived in fear for whole his life. So this fear wasn't something new to him. The only difference was that this time he wanted to overcome his fears. But didn't know how it was possible. The more he tried to ignore his fears, the more intensified his fears got.

He was just glad Hermione didn't press him to know what was wrong. Draco knew that Hermione was smart enough to guess something was downright wrong. But she, instead of confronting him, left him alone to give him some time. Draco appreciated her concern but he didn't think he could tell her the truth, the cause of his fears without breaking her heart.

So, he waited for the circumstances to turn that way and let his fears come over and hope that it would end easy though nothing was easy in Draco's life.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter-13: Betrayal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

It was a week and four days to be exact. Hermione was beyond fed waking up in the morning to see a worried Draco and when asked only to find him more close. Hermione decided it was high time to confront him about a what was bothering him.

"Good morning" Hermione yawned as she sat beside Draco. "Morning," replied Draco in a little rough voice. Hermione looked at him. "Looks like you didn't sleep last night. Anything bothering you?" in a concerned tone. Draco looked at her to see her face full of concern. Concern for him. For a Death Eater. He flinched at that word. Hermione saw him flinch and put a hand on his arm that was wrapped around his folded knees. Draco calmed down under her touch.

"What's wrong? You know, you can tell me anything." She said reassuringly. Draco shook his head frantically and whispered that he couldn't. His voice was barely above a whisper but Hermione could hear him clearly . "Draco, you're scaring me now. Tell me what's wrong." "No...no. I can't. I can't." He kept repeating. "Why not?" A little angry at his constant denial to tell her. "Because I can't." Draco half shouted standing up. "WHY NOT, DRACO?" Hermione shouted standing up with him.

Draco's confusion about whether to tell her or not turned into anger seeing Hermione angry and he snapped at her. "Why do you care? This is none of your business..." "Draco..." But Draco hardly hard her and went on. "Is this in your nature to put your bloody nose in everyone's business?" As soon as the words left his mouth, he regretted it. He didn't mean to say it like that. It just came out. "Hermione...I..."

Hermione's anger was now rising to its limits. " So that's what you think about me, huh. Well, okay then. I. DON'T. GIVE. A. BLOODY. HELL..." She screamed making Draco flinch at each of her words. But before he could finish she disappeared making Draco's fears come true.

* * *

Hermione returned from the memory and found that Draco was in the same position she left him. Draco looked up as Hermione walked up to him and stopped in front of him but Draco couldn't meet her eyes. When he brought up the courage to meet her eyes, he paled even more. The pain, hurt and...betrayal that her eyes held pained him to no end. "Why?" was the first thing she said after the few moments of silence. The hate, hurt and anger in her voice broke Draco's heart into millions of pieces. "Why Draco? Why did you do this to me?" Hermione asked as tears stung her eyes.

"Hermione...I...Believe me...I" he trailed off. "You know what? I trusted you, Draco. After everything we been through, you give me this." Hermione took Draco's left arm and rolled up the sleeves. She looked at the Dark Mark in disgust, threw his arm and started walking away before he could say anything. Draco quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her to himself.

"Let go off me , Malfoy." His heart twisted as she said his surname with distaste but he didn't let her go. She wiggled to come out of his grasp but his hold was firm and strong on her. "Just listen to me, okay. I didn't choose to be a Death Eater. I was chosen. I had to do it. To protect my family." He let go of her and fell on the ground.

Hermione's demeanor softened and she dropped on knees beside him. She cupped Draco's face with hands to make him look at her. She'd never seen him so broken. "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Believe me, I wanted to. But the thought of losing you stopped me. You're the only person I shared my feelings with besides my mother. I just couldn't risk you leaving me just when I got you." Draco wrapped his around her, buried his face in her hair and sobbed. Hermione melt instantly and wrapped her arms around him and spoke in a soft voice. "You didn't lose me. I'll never leave you. Ever." Draco sobbed harder and tightened his grip.

If the fact that Malfoys didn't cry because they had no heart was any truth then this certain Malfoy definitely proven that wrong. Because this certain Malfoy had the heart to cry for a certain muggleborn who held his heart. It seemed quite impossible, didn't it? Then again impossible things happen all the time.

* * *

 **This is my one of the most favourite chapter. Hope you enjoy it too.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter-14: Return

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to vsree and narniya 75 for review.**

* * *

They were in the same position what for hours. Both of them clutching each other for dear lives; eyes closed; crying. They didn't realize that they were back to the Restricted section until Hermione opened her eyes. She gasped as she looked around. Draco loosened his grip on her but didn't let go. "What is it, Hermione?" Draco asked. His voice husked due to crying. Hermione made a sound between happiness and sadness. "Draco, we're back."That got his attention and he looked around them. Draco didn't know if he was to be happy for returning back or sad because he wouldn't be able to be with Hermione anymore. He gave a blank look. He got up and helped Hermione up.

"It's almost dawn. What do you think, how long we been there?" Hermione contemplated Draco's question seriously for a minute. "I think, time runs fast in there. And so if I'm correct then it's been just few hours whereas we spent weeks in there." Hermione said thoughtfully. "Is that even possible?" Draco asked truly amazed. "Yes. Its possible in one way. You know, if we think about other dimension..." Draco cut her. "Ok...Ok. Don't need to give a lecture on that now, miss Brilliant," Draco said smirking. Hermione blushed and swat his arm. "Shut up, Draco." And they both started laughing. "So, what do we do now?" Draco asked seriously when they stopped laughing. "We go to Dumbledore." Hermione replied sternly without thinking.

* * *

They ran to Dumbledore. Though Draco hated the idea but he couldn't bring himself to oppose Hermione. So despite not wanting to go to Dumbledore, he ran to him. After running for full twenty minutes, they reached the Gargoyle panting heavily. "We-we don't know his password." Draco said as he was trying to catch his breathe. Hermione smirked that let an awe escape through Draco's lips. "Acid-pop," said Hermione and the gargoyle started to move reveling the a spiral staircase. "How did you..." Draco tried to ask but Hermione took his hand and pulled him up the spiral staircase giving him no chance to speak. When they reached, she quickly pushed open the door without knocking before Draco could object.

Dumbledore was sitting in his chair behind the desk reading a book and looked up when he heard the door open. He didn't look a bit surprised by their presence like he had been expecting them. "What a pleasant surprise, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Please, come on in and sit down." Dumbledore said in his ever calm voice. Hermione and Draco entered the office and took seats in front of Dumbledore across the desk. "What can I do to help you at this unusual hour?" Dumbledore asked the pair curiously. "Actually, Professor, we've something that we want to know you about." Hermione started. "Go on, Miss Granger."

Hermione told Dumbledore everything about Draco being chosen as a Death Eater and ordered to kill Dumbledore leaving out the details of how she found out. To their utter surprised Dumbledore told them knew all that but he thought Draco couldn't do it because his heart was not in it. Draco agreed to that inwardly. Dumbledore assured them that Draco's mother will be safe and that the plan has to go as it was supposed to. He also told them not to tell anybody about it to which both of them agreed without another word.

As Hermione and Draco got up to leave, Dumbledore stopped them. "You know, it is said that every lost man has an angel beside to show the right path. It might have some truth in it. Don't you think , Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore asked looking curiously at Draco who nodded confusingly. "Y-yes, sir. It might." "Ok, off you go then. You do need some sleep before breakfast." They nodded their goodbyes and left hurriedly.

* * *

Coming out of the gargoyle guarded staircase, both of them stopped and faced each other. They silently stared at each other until Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked away. "What we do now?" Draco asked to remove the silence between them. "We go on our separate ways. But we'll still be friends." Hermione added quickly seeing fear started to appear in his silvery grey eyes. She never thought that a day would come when Draco Malfoy would let his guard down in front of her.

Draco smiled softly at her which she returned. "Goodnight, Hermione." Draco said before turning to leave. "Wait," Hermione drawled impatiently. Draco turned to her. Hermione walked up just in front of him. She bit his her bottom lip before standing on tip-toe and pecked Draco on the cheek. "Goodnight , Draco." Hermione quickly turned and left the place without glancing back.

Draco stood there for whole five minutes, hand over his cheek where Hermione pecked him a few minutes earlier before slowly retreating to his dormitory.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter-15: Back to normal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks to dracomine4eva2 and vsree for review.**

* * *

Both of them didn't sleep at all. They got so much used to each other that their room felt empty without the other but their roommates were there sleeping peacefully in their beds. They were completely oblivious to the fact one of their roommates was thinking about a certain Gryffindor brunette in one end of the castle whereas the other was thinking about a certain Slytherin blond in other end of the castle. Hermione thought about what happened within the couple of hours. Within a couple of hours her world turned upside down. Her childhood nemesis was now her friend. _How weird this twisted world could get?_ Hermione thought. Well, one good thing came out of all this mess. Draco wouldn't have to kill dumbledore and he and his mother would still be safe. Hermione sighed in relief.

Draco tossed in his bed with a weird feeling inside of him. Everything was so familiar yet it seemed to unfamiliar to him. It seemed to him like it'd been a long time since he slept in this bed. Everything around him started to become unreal as he started to drift into the memories when he spent his time with Hermione that was obviously not planned at all. Rather they got trapped together. Draco suddenly thought of the object. _Vinculum animi . It means Bonding mind...huh? Quite ironic._ Draco thought. Then it came to him that the invention actually worked. Both Draco and Hermione and their relationship was a living proof of that.

* * *

Breakfast was weird to the least today. Hermione entered the great hall and immediately and almost instinctively her eyes searched for a particular blond in the Slytherin table. He wasn't here yet. She sighed and walked up to where she saw her friends were eating and chattering happily. It seemed so long time ago that she last sat with them and talked to them. But it was only yesterday and also it was a few weeks ago. Life was too complicated sometimes. She sat in her usual seat between Harry and Ron. She wished everyone good morning and hugged Harry and Ron like there would be no tomorrow.

"You alright, Hermione?" Harry asked. His tone concerned. _Always the concerned one._ Hermione smiled brightly at him and assured him that she was okay. He asked her about her quest in the restricted section. Hermione hated lying to her friends, especially to Harry who doesn't deserve lying. So she told him that Filch interrupted her. it wasn't exactly lying. Harry didn't needed any more explanation for which Hermione was thankful. Her thoughts again went back to the blond when she felt a tug in her stomach and almost instinctively her eyes flew to the entrance of the Great hall. That was when she saw him standing there.

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and snapped out from his deep thoughts when he heard voices coming from the common room. He quickly got up, dressed and went down to the Great hall for breakfast. When he reached the gate of the Great hall, thoughts of Hermione came into his mind. He scanned the crowd in the Gryffindor table for a bushy haired girl and within seconds found her. Silvery grey eyes met honey brown ones. They were almost lost in each other's gaze. Draco smiled at Hermione. She returned the smile that warmed up his heart. They stared at each other before Draco broke the gaze and went to the Slytherin table to sit beside Blaise. Hermione quickly looked around to check if someone seen them like that. Luckily, no one did.

Classes started and Hermione again became the miss-know-it-all of the class and she forgot all about Draco. Draco, on the other hand, tried to concentrate on his class, that was Transfiguration with the Gryffindors but failed miserably. His thought drifted to the Gryffindor brunette with pure honey brown eyes. He loved those eyes. He remembered the previous night. Suddenly he sat up straight in his seat. A thought just clicked in his head. _His task. Dumbledore said to let everything go as planned. In that case, he still need to fix that damn cabinet._ Thought of fixing that bloody cabinet made him want to lock himself up in his room. _Ma_ _ybe Hermione can help him. yeah. That's it . He'll just ask her. Surely, she'll help._

The rest of the day Draco tried to catch Hermione somewhere but it seemed way too difficult. During class, he tried to eye contact her but she didn't seem to notice him as she was so absorbed in her books or in the Professor's lecture or in her portion. Outside class, she was preoccupied by her friends. So, he decided to carry on the task himself for now. After dinner when Draco was leaving the Great hall with Crabbe and Goyle, they bumped into the Golden trio.

"Can't see where you are going even with glasses, can you, Potter?" Draco sneered. "And you, Weasly, do you too need more pairs of eyes to watch your steps?" He said to Ron. Then Draco turned to Hermione. "And you..." He trailed off finding nothing insulting to say to her. Hermione took the chance. "Actually, I think you three need that so that you can see where you are walking while looking elsewhere." Hermione said with a smirk. She knew she'd caught him. Before he could say somethimg back, she turned and left dragging a very angry Harry and embarrassed Ron.

Everything was back to normal but something was changed now.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter-16: Meeting

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks vsree, saragirlhere for review. I beg pardon for being late in posting.**

* * *

As time passed, days turned into weeks. And weeks turned into months. It was, to be exact, one month and seven days from the day they returned. Draco and Hermione didn't talk after their small encounter which happened one month and six days ago. Draco was more than depressed if that was even possible. The only person he got to open up to was so close but still unreachable for him. _Hermione._ Draco sighed as cold breeze brushed his pale face that now bore dark bags under his beautiful silvery grey stormy eyes. He was currently standing at the Astronomy tower.

Draco never felt so lonely and helpless before. Not when the Dark Lord appeared at the end of their fourth year. Not when his father was taken to Askaban at the end of his fifth year. Not even when the Dark Lord gave him the impossible task to kill Dumbledore. That was because even at those times he knew what he had to do and would do. But in case of Hermione, he had no idea what he could do or he should do. Not knowing made him weak and vulnerable that he never wanted to be. He watched her almost every time and thinking if the brunette Gryffindor forgot him after getting back to her old friends. _Maybe, maybe not. Although, he was happy to see her happy._ He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't take notice when a certain Gryffindor entered the tower.

* * *

Hermione was dealing with her own inner turmoil. She felt bad for leaving Draco alone like this. She knew he never had a real friend in his entire life. Everyone deserves a friend whether he is good or bad. What could she possibly do in this situation? She knew Harry and Ron would never talk to him in a civilized way, let alone be his friend. She felt guilty. She was his only friend and she was now abandoning him. Actually, she wasn't but she still felt guilty to let him be on his own. Not that Hermione thought that Draco couldn't take care of himself. He was born with the ability to mask his emotions from others.

Hermione was worried because everyday whenever she saw him, she saw how pale he had become lately and there were dark bags under his eyes showing that how much sleep he actually needed but was depriving himself of. _Maybe he feels lonely. Now that he shared his feelings with me, maybe he feels exposed and a little afraid that I might tell Harry and Ron about him._ Not that she would ever do that. But if somehow Harry and Ron came to know about Draco being a Death Eater. She wouldn't never be able to forgive herself for that. Already they were suspecting him. She couldn't let that happen. Fear gripped her like sharp knives. She couldn't sleep properly at nights after this thoughts turned into nightmares.

Hermione lay awake in her bed. _It's been one month and six days since I last talked to Draco. I need to talk to him. But at first, I need some fresh air._ Hermione got up from bed with that thought and crept out of the common room. She silently reached her destination and opened the heavy lidded door of Astronomy tower. She entered and saw a very familiar masculine figure standing against the railing of the tower. Hermione walked to the boy with blond hair and grey eyes but stopped a few feets behind. "No sleep?" Draco was startled when he heard a familiar soft voice spoke behind him. He whipped around and saw a known feminine figure standing a few feets away from him. The figure walked up to him and stopped right beside him.

Hermione saw a mess of emotion pass over Draco's face. Shock, disbelieve, amuse, relief and finally settled happiness. He was happy to see her. _A Mudblood_. Though he didn't think her like such now. Draco was happy, truly happy to see. But didn't know why he was so happy and relieved to see her. "No," Draco said. "What?" Hermione asked, confused. "You asked me if I can't sleep or not. I said no." "Oh." "So you too?" Hermione nodded. Draco turned to face the the grounds and sky. As he turned, his shoulder brushed Hermione's shoulder. None of them made no attempt to move as their shoulders touched.

They stood in this way with compatible silence between them. A few minutes passed and Draco and Hermione both started talking at the same time. "How are..." "Are you..." Both of them laughed together. "You first." Hermione said stopping her laugh. "No no...Ladies first." "Ok. Are you alright, Draco?" Draco's face darkened for a moment before he shook his head. Draco knew it was no use lying to Hermione. So he went for the truth. "I've nightmares about you." "Wait. I'm your nightmare." "And they say you're the brightest witch of our age...No." Draco chuckled. Hermione flushed from embarrassment. Hermione smacked Draco on the arm. "Stop it." Draco started laughing harder. Hermione also laughed with him.

They talked for hours until it was dawn. They agreed to meet everyday at the library and study together. They said their goodbyes and left. lucky for them it was Sunday and so they had no classes. They walked to their dorms happily and dropped on their beds. This time they slept good and without any nightmare.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter-17: Realization

 **Disclaimer** **: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks KnowInsight and vsree for review.**

 **vsree: Late isn't a fact to me. Its your review which matters to me. And I'll try to make this story worthy of your time. Thanks again.**

* * *

After their first encounter at the Astronomy tower, everyday at breakfast, lunch and dinner Draco's eyes swept around the brunette Gryffindor with honey brown eyes, taking in every small detail of her pretty face. He found it amusing when her rosy lips would curl up in a smile, almost heart flattering or in a smirk, almost spell-binding. He stared long after her. As if feeling his gaze on her, Hermione looked over to the Slytherin table at Draco with her sparkling honey brown eyes and her rosy lips twitched in a smile directed at him.

He felt his lips curl up in smile and he was sheepishly beaming at her. He could feel his heart flatter at the sight of her and a strong emotion swell up inside him. He wasn't familiar with this emotion and feelings. They were so new to him. He couldn't wait for their meeting. Draco chuckled. _Who would have thought that Hermione Granger the Gryffindor princess, the muggle-born know-it-all, was able to do such things to a pureblood Malfoy?_

Hermione was obviously oblivious to all this. She still hadn't gotten over her crush, Ron Weasley. She knew that she really wasn't in love with Ron. Just infatuated with him. That's all. But she also knew it'd hurt her if she saw him with someone else more than she'd care to admit. So the only solution for her was to actually fall for someone, only then she would be able to get over the infatuation with Ron. Now the question stands. _Will she ever find someone who will love her like the way she love that person?_

Hermione looked across the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table. Draco was talking to Blaize Zabini. Suddenly he laughed at something Blaize said and it just made her smile for a unknown reason. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, was practically throwing herself at Draco. Draco looked annoyed but couldn't get her off. Hermione was deeply disgusted at Pansy and wanted to hex the slut to oblivion. She was never so disgusted at Pansy but again for some unknown reason she was now.

As she looked at Draco, she realized that she couldn't wait to meet Draco in the library tonight. They'd been meeting and studying together for a few weeks now. She couldn't help and but admit that she'd never enjoyed studying so much as she did with Draco. Draco was a good study partner and awesome conversationalist that she lacked among her friends. The cheering of the Gryffindors brought back from her musing. Today was the match Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Hermione cheered for both Harry and Draco even though she secretly knew that Harry would win anyway.

As expected, Gryffindor won and also because of Ron's defense and of course Harry's fast catch. This means celebration in the common room after dinner. When Harry and Hermione entered the common room, the party had already started. And Ron was in the center of all attention who was standing on a chair. Harry just told her that he didn't put the Felix Felicis in Ron's glass when she heard more cheering and clap in the room. Looking at Ron, Hermione found him kissing Lavender in front of everybody causing Hermione pain.

She hated to be always right about everything. Hermione thought as tears stung her eyes and threatened to fall seeing Ron kissing other girl. She escaped from the room. She went outside the common room and sat down crying at the foot of the staircase. As she sat there crying, she realized even though she really didn't love Ron but over the years her infatuation with Ron only lead her to a path where she wished he'd return the feelings. And seeing otherwise made her alone, lost and worthless.

* * *

Draco waited eagerly for Hermione in the library. But as it seemed, she was late today that was unusual for her. And not only by five or ten minutes but a good whole half an hour. Draco started to worry and decided to look for her instead of waiting fruitlessly any longer. He got out of the library and went to the look for her near the Gryffindor tower. Luckily, he found her sitting at the bottom of the stair and...crying. He slowly made his way to her and sat beside her.

"What happened, Hermione?" he asked slowly so not to scare her. Hermione looked at him with her sparkling eyes filled with tears. "Draco...Ron...and...Lavender...they... kissed..." . Hermione put her head in hands. Draco scooted her closer and made her look at him. "Hermione...Hermione...It's alright." It hurt Draco to see her in such pain. Without even thinking Draco picked her up and settled her on his lap. His one hand on Hermione's back rubbing soothingly and the other on her chin to make her look at him.

"Listen, you don't have to cry over Weasley. He's not worth it. Truth to say, none is worthy of you. Hermione, you're too good for anyone. You're not alone. I'm here with you. You're not lost. You're beautiful, smart, witty, kind and passionate. And if Weasley can't see that then it's he who is lost not you." Draco said softly. His words surprised him more than it surprised Hermione.

Draco was feeling bad for Hermione and was willing to do anything to make her smile again. He was also feeling angry at Weasley. _He's going to pay for this influence he'd to make Hermione so weak and miserable._ Draco thought. And in that moment, Draco realized that he'd deeply fallen for this girl. He'd fallen for Hermione Granger.

Hermione stunned to hear what Draco said. He was the only person who ever said such sweet things to her. Draco made her feel safe and less lonely. Being in his arms, she felt like she was in the most safest place in the world. He made her feel worthy and full. Only Draco Malfoy could do that. Only he could make her feel like this. Just looking in his stormy grey eyes now that held sadness and sympathy for her, she felt warm inside.

And in that moment she realized that the reason behind her oddly smiling whenever she saw him and her disgust and hatred for Pansy for throwing herself at Draco. _She was in love with Draco. Draco Malfoy._ Hermione flung her arms around Draco's neck and buried her face in the crook of his shoulder crying harder. She knew that Draco may have befriended her but he was never going to fall in love with her. To befriend a muggleborn was much on his part. Loving her like that was far from ever happening.

There sitting at the bottom stair, two unlikely students, revealed their real feelings for each other to oneself and thinking will ever the other would return the same feeling.

* * *

 **Longest chapter but I promise you'll love it. Enjoy and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter-18: Suspicion

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks KnowInsight for review.**

* * *

Draco held her like that until she stopped crying and eventually fallen asleep in his arms. He was feeling warm even though it was cold here and Hermione's crying soak almost half his white shirt. He looked down at the hermione's sleeping form thinking how peaceful and less worried right now as she was that night when they both had nightmares and slept outside together. That was the most peaceful place he'd ever been to. Draco sighed and stared for a moment down at her before standing up and adjusting Hermione in his arms. He decided to carry her to the Gryffindor tower and woke her up so that she can get inside ti her dorm. He didn't cross half the path when he met a very worried Harry.

Harry saw Hermione leaving the party and thought that she'd remembered something important. But he got very worried and anxious as it'd been long since the party finished but she still hadn't return. Further she said nothing to anyone about where she was going. Ron wasn't in the common room and only God knew where he was. So Harry got up from the armchair he'd been sitting on and went to the only likely place in Hogwarts she could been at this time. _The Library._ He didn't need to go further. When he was near the stair, he met the least person he wanted to see now. _Draco Malfoy_.

Harry's first reaction to see Draco was hatred. but when he saw the person concerned in his arms, he face was in pure rage that practically evaporation from his skin. Harry was usually a calm boy but wherever his friends were concerned his rage never remain in his control. Before he could snap, Draco spoke in a normal voice. "Thank God, Potter, you are here. Take Granger. She is...she seemed quite depressed over the fact that your stupid friend Weasel kissing that blond bimbo. She cried herself to sleep and now I'd to carry her." Not wanting to seem too suspicious, Draco added, "Now I need to take a long bath to clean off her germs."

Harry scowled but didn't say anything. Harry gently took Hermione from Draco's arms and shifted her comfortably. "And don't ask her anything about today's events. She needs time." Harry was, true to say, quite moved seeing Draco's concern. But he shrugged it off as Draco's insults at Hermione and an act of false pity. Then without another word or insult, Draco walked to the opposite direction, probably towards the Dungeon. Harry frowned after Draco and looked down at Hermione for any sign of injury but found none. She was sleeping so peacefully that Harry thought if he moved a muscle, he'd wake her.

As steadily as possible, Harry carried her back to her dorm and put her on bed. _Malfoy acted really weird today. Something is fishy and I have to find it before he does something we regret._ Harry looked down at Hermione and said softly. "If Malfoy dare to do anything to you, he'll see the worst of me. Goodnight, Hermione. Sleep tight." Hermione mumbled something but Harry couldn't hear her.

Next day at breakfast, Harry asked conversationally, "Hermione, what do you think Ron and Lavender are like?" Hermione gave Harry a strange look before answering. "Well, they seemed to be okay to me as long as she doesn't hurt him." Hermione replied casually as it wasn't a big matter. Harry decided to keep an eye on both on Hermione and Malfoy. Both of them were acting pretty weird and out of themselves. Hermione was oddly happy. Whereas, Malfoy was both happy and upset. It's all confusing him.

Worst of all, Malfoy gave occasional glances towards Hermione and stared oddly at her when she wasn't looking. And Hermione, on the other hand, was...just not herself. She said she was happy for Ron and whenever Malfoy's name was mentioned she seemed...happy. _If that was even possible._ And the oddest incident in potion class made Harry question their insanity. Though the incident seemed like an explosion to Harry, but no one seemed to notice anything except the ones in the incident and Harry.

During potions, Harry sat with Hermione. Hermione went frantic when she couldn't find an ingredient for her Everlasting Elixirs potion. Malfoy came pout of nowhere. "Looking for this," he said holding out the ingredient for her. "Yeah...um...Thanks." Hermione said blushing and took the ingredient from Malfoy. "Anytime." Malfoy said chuckling and went to his seat as Hermione blushed furiously. Later on the bell rang and everyone was out of the class except for Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender and Malfoy.

Malfoy approached the quartet and without any warning punched Ron hard on nose. Ron collapsed on the ground groaning and clutching his bloody nose. Lavender gasped and fell beside Ron. Hermione's face devoid of any emotion. Harry glared at the Slytherin blond. "What was that for, Malfoy?" "Ask him." Draco said pointing at Ron. Draco looked at Hermione the and almost sheepishly smiled...smiled at her. "Anytime, Granger." With that he walked away with Hermione staring and Harry glaring at his back. A small smile played on Hermione's lips. Harry got more confused and suspicious.

 _There's definitely something going on in between them and I'm going to find it._ Harry swore.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter-19: Reveal

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks saragirlhere for review.**

* * *

 _"_ Why her, mate? Why Granger of all people? Why the bookworm, know-it-all, mud..." Blaise stopped as Draco glared at the word mudblood. "I mean, Draco, mate do you have a death wish or what?" Blaize asked looking concerned about his friend's sanity. Blaize was one of those few people who Draco trusted besides himself and now Hermione. So Draco told Blaize everything only leaving out the details of Hermione's memories and his present relationship with Hermione.

"I don't know, Blaize. It's just...She's just bloody amazing. I don't know what or how I fell for her. Maybe it was her smile or the way she talks to me with such care and affection or the way she looks at me with those beautiful honey brown eyes or when she..." "Ok ok. Stop. Stop there, Draco. Bloody hell. You're dead, man." Blaize said rubbing his temple. "Di-did you tell her?" "No. I'm too nervous." Blaize chuckled. "You nervous. Never heard of a Malfoy nervous over such silly thing." Draco glared at his so-called friend.

"Ok, then. You didn't tell her that you love her but you're already drowning in love for her. If Potter comes to know that you have eyes only for his best friend, he's going to do anything for preventing you two getting together and you know, how loyal friend Granger is." "Don't I already know that." Draco said scowling. "So what's going on in that sneaky little mind of yours?" "About what?" "About telling her? You're...going to...tell her, aren't you?"

"Hell, I'm." Draco said standing up. "Where are you going?" Blaize asked frowning. "To meet Hermione." With that Draco left Blaize frowning after him. Blaize let out a troubled sigh and worried about his friend. Even though Draco trusted him but he'd never ever let his emotions out in front of Blaize. And if now he was willingly telling Blaize about his feeling for the Gryffindor princess then Draco Malfoy was deadly serious about her. Blaize was sure about that.

* * *

That evening Draco asked Hermione to meet him at the Entrance Hall. It'd been a week after Hermione crying on Draco's arms and Draco was rather surprised than relieved how fast she recovered and again started talking to Weasel like nothing happened. Well, only to Weasel. He still didn't know that Hermione cried over him. Whenever Draco asked her if she was alright, she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and told him that she was okay with Ron's relationship with Lavender and it was for Draco she was able to do that. Though Draco doubted there was more to that story that she wasn't telling him, but he didn't press her.

Draco was brought out of his reverie when someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione smiling at him. His breathe hitched to see her like this. _How beautiful can a person be?_ Draco mused. They stared at each other for a long time and then Hermione blushed and looked down at her feet and mumbled, "What?" The moment broke. Draco felt embarrassed as he realized he was staring. "Uh...um...nothing. Let's go." Hermione looked up. "Where?" "You'll see." Draco led Hermione through the oak doors to outside. They walked to the lake that was now a frozen solid ground. They stood there in complete silence as both of them admired the view before them.

The moon hang high in the sky amidst the few white clouds that were floating in its free will. The trees had barely any leaves left but the snow draped on the bare branches looked like silhouettes in the moonlight. The crystal frozen lake was glistening as the moonlight showered over it. Hermione would have thought it a romantic place if the circumstances led that way. _Eventually not._ Hermione thought. Eventually, both of them ended up looking at each other. Their eyes looked. "It's a beautiful place, Draco." "You're more beautiful." Hermione blushed but didn't look away.

Draco took Hermione's hand and pulled her closer. _What's he doing?_ Hermione thought. And next thing she knew was the feel of Draco's warm and soft lips on her soft and cold ones. Hermione couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped her lips when she realized that Draco was kissing her and willingly. She felt him smirk against her lips. _Prat_. Hermione thought and started to pull even though she didn't want to. Draco put his free hand around her waist and pulled her even closer. As he pressed his lips hard on hers, all thoughts of pulling away flew from Hermione's mind and instantly she melt under his kiss.

When they broke apart, both of them were flushed and breathing hard. Draco still had his arm wrapped around Hermione. When he could breathe normally, he looked up at her, leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I love you." Hermione's breath caught at her throat at his proclamation. She felt like she was the only lucky star on this planet blessed. Draco moved back a little to see her face. An unknown expression appeared on her face. Draco sighed inwardly and said, "Its ok if you don't feel..." He couldn't finish his sentence as Hermione stopped him with her lips on his. After giving him a breath-taking kiss, Hermione pulled away and whispered, "I love you, too." Draco was like he was standing on the top of the world. He swirled Hermione up in the air making her giggle softly.

From enemy to friend, from friend to lover. From hate to friendship, from friendship to love. Will their love be strong enough to overcome the obstacles they will face in near future or unfavourable circumstances will crush their love to the ground? Lets hope for the best.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter-20: Confrontation

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks saragirlhere for review.**

* * *

"Hermione, do you still love Weasley?" Draco asked carefully. "Why? Are you doubting my love for you?" Hermione retorted. "No. No. I..um...You cried over him a few days ago. And..." "And what, Draco?" Hermione said impatiently. Without waiting for his respond, she said getting up from her seat beside him, "Listen, Draco. That night I didn't just cried over Ron but you too." She paused. "Me? Did I do something?" Draco asked worriedly. "You did something, alright. You made me fell in love with you. Well, not actually. You made me realize that I was in love with you. I was never in love with Ron. Just merely infatuated. And to get out all I needed was to actually fall in love with someone." Hermione looked up at Draco and seeing his full attention on her, she smiled and turned her back to him before continuing again.

"When I saw Ron kissing Lavender, it hurt me and I couldn't take it. Because after all this time of fancing him, I really wanted him to return the feeling. But then you came out of the blue, you worried yourself over me, cared for me, convinced me that everything will be okay and even though I knew it wouldn't I trusted you. And I realized how much I relied on you. I knew then that I fell for you a long time ago in another world of our own. And I cried because even though you befriended one, you would never love a Mud-blood and..." Hermione couldn't finish her sentence as Draco wrapped his arms around her from the back and spoke in not more than a whisper.

"Don't ever again think yourself like that. You know, I don't think like that anymore. And above all, I love you, Hermione. More than anything I have ever loved or cared about. And I love you for what you're. I can see how special you're and no one can ever be like you." Hermione turned around in his arms. "Got it?" Hermione nodded. "Let get to study, shall we?" Hermione said pushing Draco back to his sit. As Hermione went to sit on hers, Draco pulled her on his lap. "Not so fast, my angel." Hermione yelped on his sudden pull. She tilted her head to face him. "Not without a kiss." Hermione laughed at his words but was quickly silenced by a sweet lingering kiss.

At a loud thud, both of them jumped out of the seat and Hermione had to hold Draco's shoulder to steady herself. A small yelp escaped her lips as she looked at the place where the sound came from and the person standing there.

* * *

Harry was out his mind while figuring out the little mystery of Draco Malfoy and the odd behaviours of his best friend, Hermione Granger. He needed to talk to her and now. Harry was returning from his Quidditch practice. "Hey, Ron, you go ahead. I'll meet you at the common room. I have some works to finish." "Ok, mate. See you later." Harry nodded goodbye and went to the library as Hermione was supposed to be there. He entered the library wearing his Quidditch robes now soaked in sweat and mud and his Firebolt in one hand.

When he neared the alcove where Hermione usually sat, he heard a male voice spoke softly. "Hermione, do you still love, Weasley?" Harry stopped on his track at this question and quickly hid behind the nearest shelf and listened intently even though he knew Hermione would be furious if she knew he was eavesdropping. Hermione said the other person's name but both time he missed due to the laughing couple sitting on the nearest table except the one occupied by Hermione. He listened with rapt attention. Hermione never told him how was her feelings regarding Ron. Well, of course, he never asked her but still. The boy who Hermione said she was in love with; his voice was so familiar and yet he couldn't recognize it.

From what Harry could grasp from the conversation was first the lad had made Hermione happy beyond anything or anyone ever had and secondly the lad really did love Hermione. And Harry would soon find out who that boy was. Abruptly, Hermione stopped laughing and Harry instinctively came out from his position behind the shelf and stood at the entrance of the alcove. The boy who made Hermione laughed, whom Harry wanted to thank for making his best friend happy, whom he thought to be a good, decent and well natured schoolboy turned out to be the school bully, the most greatest prat in this school and any other school Harry knew. _The boy was Draco Malfoy, Harry's childhood enemy._

Harry gawped like a fish. His best friend was sitting on the git's lap and kissing him. His mouth fell open as his broomstick fell on the floor with a thud.

* * *

Hermione gasped as she saw Harry standing at the entrance of the alcove. "Harry..." Hermione started pleadingly but stopped immediately as Harry held up a hand. "No, Hermione. Just answer why him?" Harry's question was simple but his voice was so cold that Hermione visibly winced that went completely unnoticed by Harry but not by Draco. "Don't speak to her like that, Potter. It's not her..." Harry cut Draco off. "I'm not talking to you, Malfoy." Harry said menacingly. Draco was about to punch Harry but stopped when Hermione put a hand on Draco's arm and shook her head.

"Harry, please let me explain." Hermione pleaded. Harry gave her a stiff nod. "Let's sit down first." The three of them sat on the chairs; Hermione and Draco beside each other and Harry on the other side facing them. Hermione told Harry all about her errand to the Restricted section, meeting Draco there, going inside the magical object, their sharing memories but not the details, they being friends and again leaving the details, their returning, going to Dumbledore and all. When Hermione finished, she looked at Harry tentatively.

Harry though doubted Draco but merely nodded for his friend's sake. She looked really happy with him and Harry wasn't ready to take that away from her just now. So instead of saying something, Harry smiled at Hermione and she in return smiled brightly at him like the sun. He just couldn't bring himself to ruin her pure and innocent happiness that she lost due to the ongoing war.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter-21: Christmas holidays

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks saragirlhere and KnowInsight for reviews. Sorry for late post.**

 **saragirlhere: Harry actually will butt in between them but not for long.**

 **KnowInsight: Yes. Harry will realize eventually but it'd take sometime.**

* * *

Harry just sat there and swallowed Hermione's words as she told him story of her and Malfoy being together. Even though Harry could see that she was leaving gaps; no holes in the story, he didn't say or do anything beside nodding as if he understood everything. But in reality the more words entered Harry's mind, the more he got confused. He needed more time to materialize this reality and the truth.

 _Good Lord, Christmas holidays were two days from now. It'd give me proper time to think._ Harry thought with relief.

Hermione hid the fact of Draco being a Death Eater and everything regarding it from Harry. When Hermione finished, she looked up at Harry. "Harry? Are you..." "Its okay, Hermione. I just need some time to think it over. Its pretty much for me to take now that..." He didn't finished his sentence and he didn't need to. Hermione nodded knowingly. "Ok."

"Will you go the common room now or...?" He gestured between Hermione and Draco with his hand. Hermione chuckled nervously and shook her head. "No. I'm almost done. I'll finished the remaining in the common room." She then got up, pecked Draco on the cheek and waved her hand at him. "Goodnight, Draco." "Goodnight, Hermione." Then Draco met Harry's eyes for the first time since they had been in the library. Both nodded curtly to each other.

With that Harry and Hermione left Draco in the library and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room. They walked in silence until they reached the portrait and Hermione spoke the password.

* * *

The Christmas holidays started. Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow. Hermione decided to stay behind as she persuaded her parents to spent their Christmas in Venice without her as she wanted to spend the vacation at Hogwarts. She wanted to spend the Christmas here with Draco and help him fix the damned cabinet. Hermione bade goodbye to Harry and Ron as they got in the carriage and then returned the school.

Most of the students went home for Christmas. There were only Hermione from seventh year and few second years Gryffindors, five Hufflepuffs, three Ravenclaws and Draco from seventh year Slytherin and two third years. As there were so less students, so the house tables were replaced by a single table in the center. Hermione and Draco managed to sit in front of each other in all meals.

Well the Christmas holidays won't be that be. Hermione thought while eating her dinner. She looked up and smiled at Draco who returned it when no one was looking at them. The rest of the days before Christmas went in a blur as Hermione helped in the Room of Requirement.

On Christmas day after breakfast, Draco took Hermione to walk to the frozen lake. They stood there for some times. Then Draco took hold of Hermione's hand. She turned to face him. "Hermione, can you close your eyes for a bit." She looked up at him in confusion but obeyed anyway. "Okay," she said softly closing her eyes. Draco fumbled in his pocket until he brought out the bracelet he bought for Hermione.

It was a silver bracelet with small emeralds on it. A tiny silver Dragon was dangling from the silver chain attached to the bracelet. He wrapped the bracelet around her small wrist of the right hand and it fitted perfectly.

"Open your eyes." Hermione opened her eyes and gasped at the piece of jewellery on her wrist. "Did you like it?" Draco asked nervously. Hermione looked up at him and he sw tear prickling her eyes threatened to fall. "I love it. Thank you, Draco." She hugged him tightly. "Merry Christmas, my angel." Draco smiled as he hugged her back.

Hermione loved that Draco called her 'my angel'. It made her feel like she was the only one for him. It made her feel ecstatic. She pulled back a little so that she could see his face. "I thought I would give you a piece of me. You know, my name..." Draco said scratching the back of his head. Hermione smiled and said, "I know."

Then she added, "I also got you something. But it's in my dorm. Please go to the library and wait for me there, will you?" Without hearing his response, Hermione made a run to her dorm for Draco's Christmas present. She got the present and rushed to the library as fast as her legs could take her.

By the time she reached their library, she was panting heavily. "Here's your gift." Hermione handed the present to Draco as she reached him. The present was wrapped in blue wrapping and tied with a silver ribbon. Draco ripped the wrapper slowly taking his time and increasing Hermione's anticipation. Draco finally opened the present, he found a black leathered diary with white outline. On top of the diary in golden letters was written his name. Her gift also contained a white feather quill.

Though her gift was simple but judging the texture Draco could tell that the diary and quill cost her much. Hermione started nervously, "Um...These are for you and I got mine identical to yours. You can communicate with me with these whenever you want. It is charmed so if write in your diary then it will appear on my one. And also its charmed so that it would useless old diary to others. Did you like it?"

"Of course. I was looking ways to spend more time with you. It seems you just solve the problem." "You're so predictable. What can I say." Hermione teased. "I'm not." Draco scowled. Hermione laughed at his expression. Her laugh was contagious and after a few moments, Draco laughed with her. Both of them hard in the deserted library. For the first time in his life, Draco actually laughed so hard and it was all because of this one girl whom he used to despise.

* * *

On New Year's Eve, Draco and Hermione was standing in the top of the Astronomy tower after dinner. Half the time, Draco watched the fireworks and half the time he watched Hermione as she sequeled in delight with every fireworks exploding in the sky lighting up their surroundings and her face. Just watching her happy, made his heart warm and hot blood rushed through his body. He never wanted to move his eyes from her face.

Draco had never been so happy like this during his school vacations. But with Hermione, happiness seemed to roaming in the air around them. This was his best vacation.

After watching the fireworks, they sat down on the stone floor and talked for hours. As they both fell asleep with arms wrapped around each other's, only one thing echoed in Draco's mind.

 _His Hermione was his happiness; his beautiful world._

* * *

 **Enjoy and review, guys.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter-22: Letter

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks saragirlhere and KnowInsight for reviews.**

* * *

The next day Harry confronted Draco the first thing he did in the morning before breakfast. When Draco was entering the Great Hall, Harry yanked him behind a statue nearby. "What the hell?" Draco growled. Turning around to see who even dared to think of yanking him, Draco was surprised. "Potter?" His anger rose. "What the hell did you think you just do that for?" Harry sighed and rubbed his temple. How could Hermione even think of him being friends with that pompous git where they couldn't be least civil to each other.

Harry remembered his last talk with Hermione about her and Draco's relationship and his suspicion.

 ***Flashback begins***

 _They were sitting in the common room in their usual seat in front of the fire place after their long talk, well long explanations actually. "Hermione, how can you be so sure that he's not playing you?"_

 _"Because he's not. Why don't you understand? He's not what you think he is."_

 _"Well, first he's an arrogant pompous spoiled git..." "He was." Hermione corrected. But Harry didn't listen. "...and secondly, he's a Death Eater." "He's not, Harry." (Hermione didn't tell Harry that Draco was a Death Eater because that would make everything much more difficult than it already was.)_

 _"Why him of all people, Hermione? I thought you and Ron..." Both Harry and Hermione got slightly red. It was an uncomfortable topic for both of them. "I don't. I love Draco whether you like it or not, Harry." Hermione said finally. She got up and walked away. Before she started climbing up the stairs to her dorm, she turned to Harry and spoke in a low tone._

 _"He may not be perfect but at least he_ _tries to be. For me and I appreciate it. I thought you were sensible enough to get over your childish fights and hatred and at least try to be friends with him and understand him."_

 _"I am, Hermione." Harry whispered but she was already gone._

 ***Flashback ends***

Harry sighed again. "Listen Mal-Draco..." Draco rose an eyebrow at this. "Look, I just want to tell that I haven't seen Hermione so happy with someone after what happened in the Department of Mysteries. She is truly happy with you. And I don't want to see her sad again. So I won't butt in. But mind it, Draco, if you ever do anything that would make her upset then you will regret ever meeting her. And I promise you that."

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll give up life before I ever did something like that to her." Harry searched Draco's eyes to find any hint of lie but all he saw was sincerity.

They stood in a awkward silence before Harry nodded and went in the Great hall.

* * *

It was 2nd April. Everything was going great in Draco's life with Hermione in it. He had never been so happy in life before. Hermione healed his wounded life with her love and warm heart. Made him soft at heart. But mostly she made him smile like an idiot.

So here was Draco sitting in the breakfast table watching Hermione talking and laughing all the while in the Gryffindor table. He felt himself smiling at her. A few months ago, if he would have seen her like this. He would have scowled and cursed her under his breath while making new plots to kill the Headmaster.

Would have wanted her to be gone or dead. But now he just couldn't imagine his life without that certain brunette Gryffindor in it. Draco chuckled at the thought. _When has my life changed so drastically._

While he was thinking all this, the owls entered the Great Hall to deliver the owl posts. A large black Horned Owl settled in front of Draco. It was his mother's owl. He took the note from the Owl's leg and gave it some treat. The owl pecked his hand and flew away. Draco's face suddenly lost all the blood as he saw the handwriting of his father when he opened the letter.

Draco quickly got up and went to his dorm to read what his father had written. Because it was unusual for Lucius Malfoy to write letters to his son without absolute emergency.

* * *

Draco was pacing frantically in his dorm room for the past half an hour. He hit his foot at the base of his bed for the hundredth time now. His anger was dangerously bubbling up inside him. If glares could kill someone then his father would have been dead by now. Draco was pulling his hair with one hand and the other held the crumpled letter from his father. The letter contained...

 _Draco,_

 _The Dark Lord is growing impatient. Your mother has been worried sick for you. The Dark Lord has given us a chance to regain his trust again and I don't want you to fail me this time. Our reputation and glory and most importantly the Dark Lord's trust is at stake here._

 _That Potter boy and his gang will get their lesson when you complete your task. Specially, that mudblood friend of Potter. What was her name again? Oh yeah. Hermione Granger. That Granger girl thinks herself way too smart for her own good. Is she causing you any trouble Draco during your work? If she annoys too much just ask then. The Dark Lord will be way too happy to teach the Mudblood a lesson not to put her nose everywhere._

 _You have to complete your task as soon as possible. How long more do you need to complete your task_? _You have two months. Don't dissapoint me, Draco. The Dark Lord is expecting highly of you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Father._

 _How dare he?_ Draco thought. But suddenly Draco's face paled even more, if it was even possible. _What if his father came to know about his and Hermione's relationship? What if he threatened him with Hermione's life if he didn't kill Dumbledore? What if he kills Hermione for falling in love with his son and for changing his mind?_

Draco head filled with **what ifs** and their possible consequences. Draco couldn't think anymore. He sat the foot of his bed. His head in his hands. _Be damned classes and homework. Be damned his father and the Dark Lord. I need to find someway to save Hermione._

With that his mind began to think possible ways to save Hermione from this damned situation.

And again his life started to ruin like before because of this letter from his father. He wished he never had read the letter in the first place.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review please, guys.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter-23: Plot and Lost

 **Disclaimer: I own don't Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks saragirlhere, KnowInsight and narniya 75 for review. And extremely sorry for late update.**

 **saragirlhere: They'll be but not now.**

 **KnowInsight: Close but not correct. Its Harry.**

* * *

Draco spent all morning pacing in his dorm and cursing his pathetic excuse for a father. But he had to admit that if it wasn't for his so-called father then he'd never have thought of the consequences that was sure to follow if his father or even worse the Dark Lord, somehow, came to know about him for falling for a girl who was not only a muggle-born but also best friend of Harry bloody Potter. That whole day he was distracted in his classes that he attended after missing lunch.

Missing dinner now he was sitting in his and Hermione's usual study table in the library. Draco tried hard to concentrate on the Transfiguration book in front of him but utterly failing to do so. His thoughts again went back to the plan he made. _I have to do this. This is the only way. I..._ Draco's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the a familiar voice calling his name. He looked up to see Hermione's concerned face.

 _Maybe I should just tell her. And then just tell her to escape to somewhere safe._ "Draco, are you alright?" Hermione put her palm over his forehead feeling his body temperature. _Nope. What am I thinking? She'll never leave, even if I beg her. Her goddamn Gryffindor bravery and pride won't allow her to think about herself for once in her life._

Draco sighed. "I'm fine, Hermione." "Then why weren't you in the classes this morning? I didn't even see you at lunch or dinner. Did something happened at the manor? Is your mother okay? The plan is still on, isn't it?"

The day before the students were to return from the Christmas vacation, Dumbledore called Draco and Hermione to his office. There they discussed and formulated a plan to bring Draco's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, out of the Malfoy Manor to the Headquarters of the Order Of Phoneix after the pre-planned attack on Hogwarts occurs.

"Ow, Hermione. Stop shooting shower of questions at me. For the sake of Merlin, I'm fine and nothing happened to my mother. Stop acting like an typical over-reacting wife. Yuck." "Well, now I'm over-reacting because I'm worried sick about my boyfriend who's missing classes and meals without any reasons." Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you put it that way then..." Draco smirked. Hermione smacked his arm playfully but couldn't help but laugh. "Sick bastard." Draco's smirk turned to a full grin.

* * *

Next day Draco was on his way to the Headmaster's office. He reached the oak door and opened the door after taking a deep breathe. "Did you asked for me, Headmaster?" Dumbledore looked up from the book he was reading to Draco. "Oh, Draco. Come in and take a seat." Draco did as told.

"I called you to tell you that all the arrangements are ready. Now, we only wait for proper time." "Ok, Professor." Draco got up and was about to leave when Dumbledore called him back. Draco turned to him. Dumbledore observed Draco for a minute and slowly said, "Do you wish to tell me something, my boy?"

Draco gave a pensive look and then shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing." With that, he left a very amused and thoughtful Dumbledore behind him.

* * *

Harry was reading Half-blood prince's potion book sitting on the floor near the fireplace, when a black owl tapped at the window of the Gryffindor Common room. It was after dinner and the room was almost empty and Ron went to bed early and Hermione in the library.

Harry got up and opened the window. The owl entered , dropped the note on Harry's hand and flew away in the night. Harry saw that the note was addressed to him. He opened the note and read it.

 _Meet me in the astronomy tower now. It's about Hermione._

 _\- D.M_

After ten minutes Harry was in the Astronomy Tower facing his worst enemy, Draco Malfoy. "Why did you call me, Malfoy? Is Hermione ok?" Harry asked after some moments of pure silence. "Hermione is alright." "Then why did you drag me all the way here? Want to have a nice chat over tea?" Harry said annoyed. Draco pursed his lips as if contemplating something and then calmly said. "It's my father."

* * *

It was Sunday and two days after Harry's odd meeting with Draco. It was also their Hogsmeade weekend. So Hermione and Draco planned to do some morning study before going to Hogsmeade. Well, actually Hermione planned and Draco reluctantly agreed. However, the latter was late.

As Hermione was waiting for Draco to make his humble appearance, she thought she might, as well, do some reading. When Draco reached his destination after five minutes, Hermione was totally engrossed by the book she was reading. Draco stopped a few feets away from her and watched her silently. He took her in with his eyes like he wouldn't able to see her this close again.

He watched how she would brushed away a strand of her golden brown curl when it fell on her face. How her brows furrowed, her lips pursed and eyes bearing a introspective look when she was thinking about something hard. How her thumb caressed the top of the page she was reading. How her eyes gleamed when she understood anything.

Draco observing her for sometime now, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at Hermione. She still hadn't noticed him yet. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I love you, my angel. I always will." Draco whispered before muttering "Obliviate."

That night Draco cried himself to sleep. Thanks to the silencing charm and the curtains of his four posters bed that shielded his wretched and lost form from the outside world.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review, guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter-24: Familiar

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Thanks KnowInsight and bulldoglover01 for review.**

* * *

As days went by, Draco was like a living dead. There was dark bags under his eyes as he didn't get much sleep nowadays. Every night he would woke up in the middle of the night from nightmares. Nightmares showing him Hermione's hatred towards him and sometimes it was about Hermione being tortured. The nightmares started a week after 'the incident' that he liked to call it.

Everyday now he would see Hermione eyeing him with hatred. Even though he knew that Hermione never believed him as a Death Eater but that doesn't mean she forgot how he used to treat her. It was natural for her to see him as a hateable person. But it hurt him rather painfully though he knew Hermione didn't actually hate him.

On the other hand, Hermione was rather confused by her sudden emotion trantum. She was suddenly too much worried about Draco than her liking. She didn't know where it came from. But seeing Draco almost too sick to be in class, she was quite sure she was worried over him for no logical reason. _Besides, the Slytherin git didn't need me to worry over him._ She bitterly thought.

Moreover, Hermione was having hazy visions during sleep and she started feeling a hollow spot in her heart like something was missing. All this started after she fainted due to an unknown reason and carried to the hospital by Harry where she'd woken up after few hours. Harry told her that he found her unconscious when he came to the library to fetch her to go to Hogsmeade.

Then he carried her to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey said she fainted due lack of proper sleep. But other than that nothing was wrong with her. But Hermione could barely believe him. She just felt there was something wrong that she couldn't figure out yet and she didn't know why she doubted the story. Something was just nagging at the back of her head.

Sometimes Hermione caught Draco sneaking glances at her and the look in his eyes was like he was so desperate for something and hurt for not having that. Their eyes would lock for a moment until Draco looked away. All this time, the hollow spot in Hermione's heart would become bigger and more fresh. She didn't understand why it so happened whenever Draco looked at her or was near her.

It was just too weird for her and the feeling seemed too familiar to her which was also too weird for her liking.

* * *

The month of May was at the end. The preparation for their annual exam had started. And Hermione started to spend more and more time in the library than usual. The whole time hermione would stay in the library, she'd feel someone's gaze on her.

An oddly familiar gaze but she couldn't remember to whom those eyes belong to. Many times Hermione tried to catch who was spying in on her but each time she found no one.

It was like that the feeling was there but person who was inflating those feelings in her was nowhere to be seen.

Days went like this. Even though, Hermione should feel uncomfortable under the hidden gaze that followed her in the library but she felt oddly safe and protected under the gaze.

Hermione still hadn't told Harry or Ron or anyone for the fact, about those hidden gazes because it didn't threaten her like it should have. So she just let it be and threw it at the back of her mind.

* * *

Draco was passing a very difficult time. He tried to convince himself that it was better this way even though he knew it would hurt him like hell to stay from Hermione and to pretend to hate her in front of her.

Luckily, Potter seemed to have taken it as his own responsibility not to bother him or in that case to let Weasley bother him. Draco didn't like to but couldn't help but admit that he was truly for the first time grateful to Potter to understand his situation.

Today was the end of term meaning tonight Draco was to bring the Death Eaters inside Hogwarts where there was a surprise waiting for them. Draco once again ran through the plan.

His part was to lead the Death Eaters though the cabinet and then go to the Malfoy Manor with Tonks. Draco only agreed to take Tonks as she was related with him. Then with the help of Tonks, he and his mother will go to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and make it like they were ambushed and captured. The rest of the things will be taken care by Snape as Dumbledore said.

He knew the plan was a little mad but obviously the old man was almost off his rockers. So, it didn't came to Draco as surprise when Dumbledore laid his plan in front of Draco and Snape.

* * *

As Harry said, there indeed something happened in the castle. Hermione, Ron and the other members of Dumbledore's army along with the members of Order were guarding different parts of the castle. Sometimes after midnight, Death Eaters attacked the castle.

They all fought like life and death. But the fight wasn't long. As soon as, Snape killed Dumbledore, the Death Eaters retreated.

After Dumbledore's burial, Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing on the Astronomy tower. "You don't think he'd have done it if he wasn't captured by the Order, do you?" Hermione said slowly. "Draco, I mean." Harry glanced at Hermione who was standing beside him. "No. Dumbledore said his heart wasn't into it." Harry hold Hermione's hand and squeezed it in a comforting manner that seemed strange to Hermione.

Harry then told them what he heard from the short conversation between the Death Eaters present on the tower and Dumbledore before he was killed. After that Harry told them that he was not returning to Hogwarts and instead would go to hunt horcruxes. And Hermione and Ron assured Harry that they weren't going to let him do this alone and take all the credits.

They laughed at the thought and watched Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet bird fly away into the horizon.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter-25: Protect

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Draco was sitting at the edge of the bed of his current room of the recent Headquarters of the Order that was a old house located at the outskirt of London. Today's copy of Daily Prophet crumpled in his hand like a waste paper ball. He straightened the paper to look at the front paper for the last time. The front page hold the picture of the Golden trio in official dress running through the Ministry. The headline read,

 ** _Harry Potter, the Mud-blood and the blood-traitor infiltrate the Ministry of magic in disguise of ministry officials._**

 _It was found that Harry Potter as Albert Runcorn, Hermione Granger as Mafalda Hopkirk and Ron Weasley as Reginald Cattermole sneaked into the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to harm Dolores Umbridge, Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission. It was a lucky escape for Madam Dolorous as she was only stunned and no other harm..._

Draco stopped reading after this. He couldn't read anymore. He wanted to know if Hermione was alright and safe. Wanted nothing but to hold her in his arms and protect her from all bad and evil. He threw the paper on the floor and pointed his wand at it. "Incendio" and the paper burst in to flames.

At that time, Tonks came in his room to find him watching the newspaper burning. She walked to him and sat beside him. "She okay, Draco. You know that." Draco just then realized that someone was with him. Every member of the Order including Tonks knew about Hermione. And thanks to his bloody mother for nit be able to keep her mouth shut.

Draco said nothing and so Tonks continued, "She's a strong girl. Surely, she'll get out of this. Don't worry." Draco still remained silent and let Tonks hold his hand and squeeze it. _I know._ Draco thought inwardly.

* * *

Hermione realized for sometimes now that Harry was acting oddly. He always stayed with her and Ron and seemed to never leave her alone with Ron. And even the day when Ron abruptly got angry with her and Harry and left them, Harry said something odd. She clearly remember that night.

She and Harry was discussing how to destroy Horcrux when Ron took all the lights out with his Deluminator given to him by Dumbledore. Then again let them out and the tent illuminated again. Then Ron started to shout at them and eventually a fight broke between Harry and Ron. Hermione tried to stop them but in vain. They were fighting over their parents but after a while they stopped fighting.

After a long uncomfortable silence, what Ron said made Hermione's blood run cold. "I know what the two of you are doing. I saw the you two the other night." Ron shouted. Tears stung Hermione's eyes. "Ron, that was nothing." She said pleadingly. The situation was coming under control but Harry's next statement lost it all.

Harry said in a voice so cold that even Voldemort would've been jealous of him. "Then perhaps, you should've seen it coming earlier." _What was Harry saying._ Hermione thought furiously. "You disgust me, Harry Potter." said Ron's angry voice. He then turned to her and said, "And you. Are you coming or staying?" Hermione gaped at Ron's question. She looked at Ron, then at Harry and again at Ron.

But before she could say anything, Ron said coldly, "I get it. Fine." And then he left. Just like that. Hermione went after him calling his name but he was long gone. Hermione fell on the snow covered ground of the forest. And thought about why Harry had said that.

* * *

Ron arrived after few weeks when realized that his temper had no reason and it was the doing of that blasted Slytherin's locket. And he destroyed the said locket with the sword of Gryffindor that Harry found in a lake near the place of the forest they then were staying. After that day, the most horrible thing happened. they were caught by the Snatchers and brought to the Malfoy Manor.

Now Hermione was lying on the drawing room floor of the manor withering in pain as the Cruciatus curse of Bellatrix constantly hit her. She screamed but still refused to say how they actually had find the sword of Gryffindor. Even though she exactly wasn't lying because she didn't know how the sword find them.

Harry and Ron were locked in the Dungeon and screaming her name but otherwise couldn't do anything. Hermione lost conscience after what seemed like a lifetime. She was then taken to the Dungeon and left with the other.

Harry and Ron hurried over to her but before they could ask her or shook her, they heard blasting sound.

* * *

Draco was sitting on the dinning table with all the members of Order including his mother. Within this few months, Draco had proved his allegiance to the Order and they now believe him and treat him and his mother as family members. Molly Weasley and Tonks were the first ones to come forward.

Their dinner was almost finished when a doe shaped Patronus appeared in the center of the table. Then Snape's voice spoke, " The Snatchers had caught Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and brought them to the Malfoy Manor. Rescue them." The doe walked and stood in front of Draco. "Hurry." And with that it disappeared.

Ten minutes later the table was cleared and everybody seated. Draco started, "We need to go now." His voice firm and final and even his face was devoid of any one objected but Draco could feel everyone giving him pitying look that he hated so much.

For the next ten minutes, they planned. Draco was to lower the wards around the manor as everybody knew he and his mother was held captive and wouldn't suspect them to switch sides. Then Draco and Bill Weasley would go to the dungeon while the others will keep the Death Eaters busy. Meanwhile, Bill will apparate the prisoners to his home, the Shell Cottage. After that, the Order will simply retreat.

After revising their plan one last time, all of them set of leaving Narcissa and Molly to worry over them.

* * *

Draco apparated with others in front of the Malfoy Manor. Draco lowered the anti-apparition and intruder alerting wards on the house. Arthur, Shacklebolt, Charlie and George Weasley entered the house and started attacking. Soon the drawing room became a battle field. Draco and Bill sneaked in and went towards the dungeon while everyone was busy fighting.

They reached the dungeon gate and saw Wormtail standing in front of the cell door. Bill took care of him and Draco blasted the door open. Immediately, Draco's eyes fell on the broken form of Hermione just a few feets away. He quickly rushed over to her and took her in his arms.

"Hermione. Hermione, wake up. Please, wake up. Hermione." Draco looked at Harry and Ron and asked in a pained tone, "Is she...is she alive?" Ron was too shocked to answer. So Harry answered instead. "We don't know."

Draco looked down at Hermione and brought his hand in front of her nose. He released a breath he didn't knew he was holding when he felt her slow breath brushed his fingers. Suddenly his face contorted in a angry scowl. "Whoever has done this to my angel will suffer terribly? Who did this?" Draco asked no one in particular.

It was Ron who answered. "Bellatrix Lestrange." Draco growled. "I'll kill Bellatrix for doing this to her." And then Bill came and Draco reluctantly released Hermione and Harry held her. Then Bill apparated him, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna and another captive who was Ollivander to Shell Cottage where Fleur was waiting for them.

With a resounding pop, Draco was left alone in the dungeon cell that was illuminated by Ron's Deluminator.

* * *

 **Enjoy and review guys.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter-26: Remember

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

 **Author's note: So so sorry for being so late. My PC was very sick and recently had an organ** **transplantation. HARD DISK. I know. Pretty sad. But don't worry everything's okay now.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hermione was seeping in and out of conscience when she was brought down to the dungeon and left lying on the cell floor. After sometimes when she again regain consciousness for the third time, she saw Harry and Ron rushing to her from the other side of that cell opposite to the door. But before they could voice out their concerns, she hard a loud bang on the metal door.

Hermione again lost consciousness. But before losing conscience, she felt two strong arms held her tightly and protectively. Hermione saw that she was currently standing on a field full of lilac. It was a sunny day and the field was looking beautiful with sun rays falling over the lavender flowers. Suddenly she heard someone's familiar voice calling her name.

"Hermione...Hermione, wake up. Please, wake up. Hermione." She ran towards to the source of voice. But it seemed unreachable. The fast she ran, the more the voice seemed to be far. She stumbled and fell. Hermione closed her eyes as pain shot from her twisted ankle.

When Hermione again opened her eyes, she was again back in the cold and dark dungeon of Malfoy Manor. She again felt two strong arms wrapped around her and her head was cradled on the person's chest.

Her vision was hazy and she blinked to adjust her sight. When her sight focused the first thing she saw a head of silk blond hair. _Malfoy._ Hermione thought. She heard him speak or yell, to be honest. "Whoever has done this to my angel will suffer terribly? Who did this?"

Hermione was confused. Malfoy, her archenemy, was holding her and talking about hurting her psycho aunt for _hurting her._ She must've hit her head hard for imagining such fantasy. She tried to talk and move but felt too weak to do anything.

Before unconsciousness again washed over her, she briefly felt her body moved from that strong hold to another pair of arms that were a little thin and firm.

* * *

Hermione wake up with a start. She thought she was having a bad dream. But from looks of how her entire body was aching and felt like a lump, everything was real. She realized with horror that she, in reality, was actually being tortured in the Malfoy Manor by Malfoy's psychopath aunt Bellatrix.

Hermione sat up as the memory of her torture and its aftermath replayed in her mind. She let out a gasp of surprise as she remembered _Draco._ He was there holding her tightly like he'd never let her go. Hermione was utterly stunned at his odd behavior toward her. And then she remembered with much more confusion that he'd called her his angel. That sound utterly familiar although she couldn't remember why.

The word roamed around her head as she desperately tried to remember where and who called her that. She groaned softly as she concentrated more to remember and her head started to hurt.

Hermione yelped and pressed her palms on the sides of her head as the pain intensified ten fold. A rush of memory flooded her mind. But she could barely concentrate on the memories as the pain only intensified and she doubled over and rolling off fell on the floor.

She screamed as her head felt like it'd burst from all the pain. She didn't hear when Harry and Ron came running into the room followed by Bill and Fleur. She didn't acknowledged as two arms carried her from the floor and on to the bed. Not even when someone poured something in her mouth while she was screaming her lungs out.

* * *

Harry and Ron rushed from the kitchen where he, Ron, Bill and Fleur was having breakfast. He entered the room that Hermione was currently occupying. Hermione was screaming like a Banshee. Harry hurriedly went to her side and picked her up and settled her on bed. He quickly turned to Ron who was frozen at the door and told him to bring the sleeping potion from Hermione's beaded bag.

After a moment of hesitation, Ron raced out of the room and brought what was wanted. Harry poured the potion in Hermione's mouth. Instantly, she stopped screaming and sleep took over her.

Harry was sitting on the bed beside Hermione's head and Ron was sat at the foot of the bed. Hermione wake up and shouted for Draco."Draco...Draco..." "Hermione, calm down." Harry said. Ron neared her and put a calming hand on her shoulder, confusion swirling in his eyes. Hermione looked at Ron for a moment and then turned to Harry and spoke in barely more than a whisper.

"Draco..." "Ok...ok. Malfoy what?" Harry asked cautiously, frowning. "We've to save him, Harry. He-he's along in the manor with those Death Eaters...We've to hurry up."With that Hermione tried to sit up but her head swirled and she let her head down with a moan. "Hermione calm down..." Harry started "Draco's ok and safe. He came with the Order. He's safe." Hermione let out a breathe of relief and lay in the bed in a bit more comfortable position.

Ron opened his mouth to voice out his confusion but closed at Harry's stern look. Harry turned to Hermione. "Hermione, do you remember Mal-Draco?" he asked tentatively. Hermione furrowed her brows but answered anyway. "Yes. Why won't I remember Draco? But something isn't right."

Harry let out a troubled sighed and said sarcastically, "Obviously, something isn't right. You remember everything." "What do you mean?" "When was the last time you been with Draco?"

"Well...The day before the Hogsmeade trip in the month of April...W-we planned to meet in the morning to do some study before we go for the trip. Bu-but he never came." Hermione finished in a whisper.

"Well, he actually did." "What do you mean, Harry? If he came, then why didn't he meet me?" "What do you remember after that?" "Um...He didn't talk to me and acted quite wired around me. He'd give me those sorrowful longing looks. And I remember I glared at him. I don't know happened between us. I can't remember, Harry."

"Its ok. Your weren't suppose to." "What do you mean "I'm not suppose to" ?" "You're the brightest witch of our age. You tell me." "So...I don't remember...So...Did you...did he- Draco..." Hermione stared at Harry with wide eyes. Harry nodded sadly. "Yes. He did." "Why?" She didn't need to elaborate because Harry knew what was she asking for.

But before Harry could answer, Ron, who had been quite the whole time listening to his two best friends talk, asked frustrated. "Will anyone tell what the bloody hell you guys are talking about?"

Harry and Hermione both realized then that they weren't alone. "Um...Ron, you need to know something." "Alright." Not liking the tone of her voice. Hermione told everything that happened since her hunt in the Restriction section.

By the end of it, Ron was glowing like red sun due to anger or embarrassment, Hermione didn't know. Hermione stared at Ron expectantly. Ron almost growled, "You're in love with Malfoy." "Of course, that's the only thing that inside your head." Hermione muttered under her breathe and turned to Harry.

"Now, as this is cleared. You tell me..." She poked her index finger on Harry's chest. "WHY DID DRACO OBLIVIATE ME?" Harry moved a little away from her in case she'd start hitting him. "Well, Malfoy showed me a letter from his father where he threatened to kill you or much worse. He got all scared and told that his father might find out about your relationship and might harm you. So, he thought this could be the only best option."

"So just like that took my memory without even consulting anyone." Hermione was furious. "He told me." "Oh, just shut up, Harry. He could've told me or Dumbledore at least." "He said he thought but he didn't trust Dumbledore much." "He could've trusted me." "He do trust you, Hermione. And he really loves you. But he said you wouldn't listen to him if he told you to get to safety."

"Why would I?" "See, that's why he didn't tell and did this. I'd to agree because it was the only way." "So you're telling me that Draco did nothing wrong. And you knew all this, supported him and you even helped him." Hermione was shouting by now and got off the bed and was pacing in front of the bed. "How could you, Harry. You were suppose to be my friend, not his."

"I think Harry did the right thing." Ron said speaking for the first time after his outburst. Hermione glared at Ron and he looked away and said in a small voice, "I mean, its about your life, not some joke." Hermione would've smiled at Ron's concern if she hadn't been too angry to think straight.

"Oh. Now you too support Draco, Ron." Before Ron could say anything, Harry beat him to it. "Listen, Hermione. Just think the situation from he's perspective. What would you done if you were in his position?" "But...but still..." Harry cut her. "No but, Hermione. Just give him a chance. He looked pretty terrified at the thought of you being hurt."

"Ok. I'll think about it later. I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?" "I was hoping when you were gonna say it." Hermione rolled her at Ron and Harry just laughed.

* * *

 **Only one more chapter to go, guys.**

 **Enjoy and review.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter-27: Memories

 **I know. You guys are pretty much mad at me. But I'm really really sorry for this late update. I really hope that you all can forgive me.**

 **Newsflash** **guys. THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER. I hope you enjoy the ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But now I really really want to.**

* * *

Hermione actually thought about Draco. Hermione was now running from the snake. Voldemort's snake. Nagini. She was the last horcrux. Harry, Ron and Hermione came to Hogwarts to find the diadem. Another horcrux. It was destroyed in the Room of Requirements by Crabbe's Fiendfyre. They also managed to destroy the Hufflepuff's cup with the Basilisk's fang.

Now Hermione and Ron went to kill the snake while Harry fought with Voldemort. They were trying to kill the snake while the snake tried to make food out of them. Hermione was running with Ron beside her. That was the first time she thought of death and... _him._ Hermione thought about meeting Draco if she survives this. She thought about will she be able to see him one last time if she somehow dies today. Will she be able to see his smiling face once again. Or the way his face lit up when he saw Hermione in the same room with him. Or the way his eyes darts across the Great Hall during meals to meet hers. Or the way he brushes his hand against hers whenever they walked in the corridors close by so no one would notice. Or the way his eyes filled with mirth with he caught her staring at him.

Hermione thought if Draco was alright. If he was alive. Hermione wouldn't admit it but she was very proud of her Draco. He showed it to her that he was willing to do anything and everything for her. Even if the odds were against him. That last thought brought a smile to Hermione's face. "Why are you smiling?" Ron asked panting. Hermione came out of her reverie. "Oh. Nothing." said Hermione still smiling. Ron of course, didn't believe her but said no more.

* * *

Draco was fighting beside the Order against his own kind. But his mind was wondering not on the battle field but elsewhere. To someone else. _Hermione._ What was she doing right now? Is she okay? _Is she ALIVE?_ Draco thought frantically. His mind was whirling at the possible consequences where Hermione might end up dead. Suddenly he saw a green light rushing towards him before he could even pull himself out of the way.

Draco thought this was his end then. Dying in a war. Quite honorably too. As he was fighting for the light side. Draco accepted it. Even welcomed it. He was not afraid of death anymore. He was not a coward like Voldemort anymore. He was enough mature to understand the consequences of being in war. He just need to know for one last time that Hermione was alive and alright.

The thought of her made brave, gave courage and washed the little doubt he had. Now he had no drawbacks. And he was more than willing to accept death like a noble person should. Draco closed his eyes and waited for the fate he knew he was destined to. Suddenly he felt something or rather someone pulling him down in a sitting position. He hurriedly opened his eyes and looked at his left side.

Lupin was staring at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay, son?" Draco couldn't say anything , so he just nodded. Lupin gave him a slight nod, got up and went to the other side to help his wife Tonks. Draco stared after his ex-teacher. How he hated this man's guts then in his third year? That now seemed to be so many years ago. Now he was his mentor like Mad-eye was. Draco again turned his attention on the battle field. He had to survive. For Hermione.

* * *

Hermione was standing alone in the top of Astronomy Tower. Cuts and bruises here ans there. Clothes ragged and torn at some places. Hermione was felling pretty exhausted. She ;looked more aged and also felt like that. The war had definitely taken its toll on her. Hermione was so lost on her own thoughts that she didn't hear or felt someone entering the Astronomy Tower.

Draco was walking alone in the corridors. Hurrying to be away from the crowds. The war had ended. And Harry freaking Potter had own. Draco still couldn't believe that Snape was actually in love with Potter's mother. Lily Potter. Looks like he wasn't the first person to throw away the blood supremacy bullshit and fall in love with the least expected person. Both a Gryffindor and muggle-born at that.

Draco entered the Astronomy Tower, the only place he thought he could be alone. Oh how wrong he was. He turned from the door and immediately froze on the spot. Someone was already there leaning against the banister. Not someone. _Hermione._ Draco's heart started to beat fast. He was having trouble breathing. It felt so long that he had last seen her. Broken and miserable lying on the cold floor of the dungeon of Malfoy Manor. Draco closed his eyes and shook his head to organize his thoughts. Hermione looked peaceful standing there. He turned to go but felt that someone was looking. turning back he was Hermione looking at him.

They stood staring at each other for some time. Suddenly in a flick of an eye, Hermione slapped Draco across the cheek. The resounding sound echoed in Draco's ear for a whole minute after she slapped him. Draco hold his tinged cheek and mumbled, "I deserved that." "Of course, you deserved that." Hermione almost shouted. Unshed tears welled up in Hermione's eyes. She looked away from him. When she looked back at him, her eyes held unbidden anger.

Hermione started her rant. "Did you know how terrifying it was to wake up with new memories that you didn't know where they came from? Do you know how it feels when you can remember certain parts of your memory even if try hard to remember? To feel that how familiar a person is to you when you can't even remember where that feeling came from and why? COULD YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND HOW..." Draco couldn't stop himself anymore.

He kissed her. It nothing like those slow, passionate kisses they had shared. No. It was fast and a little wild. It was filled with their need and desire that they had restrained for so long. Hermione kissed him back with same favor and wrapped her arms around him. And Draco instantly knew that he was long forgiven. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her closer. He kissed her for some more minutes before breaking apart for needing to catch their breathe.

Draco again kissed Hermione. And by the time they were done, both of them were panting to catch their breathe. Hermione looked at Draco and an understanding passed between them. Draco smiled at her and Hermione smiled back. Hermione took Draco's hand in her and pulled him near the banister.

They silently stood there looking out at the night. The night full of unspoken promises. Promises to never leave and hold on to each other until there's no holding back. Promises to stand up for each other no matter how difficult their lives throw at them.

Promise to protect and cherish every moment and memories of them spent together. Those memories that showed their true-selves to one another. Those memories that brought them close and made them incomplete without one another. And those memories that they will share in their future.

 _Memories..._

 **The End**

* * *

 **Read and enjoy, guys.**

 **My next Dramione story will hopefully be uploaded soon. Till then...**


End file.
